Operation Revenge
by chichigal
Summary: Videl decides it's time to get revenge on her father, what better way then to trick her father into believing the she's... Read if you wanna know! G/V
1. The Things You Do For The Girl EDITED

Konnichiwa! It's **Chichigal** here, with the newly edited version of **Operation Revenge**!

I know it's been years since I updated the old thing, but to be honest I had lost interest in Dragonball Z and gained new interest in other anime such as Sailor Moon. My interest of course is now been revitalised after looking on youtube and watching the episodes once more, and the first thing I thought of wanting to do was continue writing my old fiction. Unfortunately I read back on my earlier chapters and found I was unhappy with the quality of writing, which to be frank was nearly five years ago. So I've decided to improve on my chapters and rewrite the entire story! So here it is Ladies and gentleman, and no worries people I have every plan to finish this story and hopefully create a further sequel.

So on the show and please make sure to **Review**!

* * *

**Operation Revenge**

* * *

Chapter 1 

* * *

The day passed by as normally for the saiyan youth named Son Gohan. Attending the well-known Orange Star High School while was consider a boon, was also a blessing to the boy. The reason for the blessing was sat next to him, diligently working on her essay, that she and the rest of the class were required to complete. Gohan with his brilliant mind had finished his own essay in a small fraction of the time given, providing him with an opportunity to spend the remaining time to secretly watch his best friend.

Satan Videl's short hair looked soft to the touch and shone irresistibly from the small amount of sunlight that fed through the small window's of the classroom, and her blue eyes glistened like sapphires. His mouth went dry as he gazed at her. He was in Love with the girl, and even though he himself had accepted that, the fact remained, that Son Gohan, boy genius didn't know what he was supposed to do.

And well, he couldn't exactly ask his friends. He could very well imaging everyone reaction. Krillen would just laugh and tease him, Master Roshi's perversion would strike yet again, Bulma would just swoon and start spouting out romantic notions. And he definitely wasn't stupid enough to talk to his mother. Kami knows there's already enough cries of grandchildren without her knowing anymore than she does know. And Vegeta… he doubted he'd wanted to know what the Saiyan might say or do.

He sighed sadly and slumped his head into his arms as despair suddenly filled him. After all Videl was so wonderful, so perfect, what chance did he have…

Suddenly a gentle poke in his side sent him stumbling from his angst thoughts, and his attention turned to the culprit. He raised his eyes to his best friend, who merely smiled warmly and without making the teacher aware, she pressed a small folded piece of paper into his larger hands. He looked up her again blinking with his normal naivety, and his almost heart crashed to his feet as she gave him one of her stunning grins.

He smiled weakly in returning, and with slightly shaking hands he unfolded the note and quickly read through her recognisable scroll.

Hey Gohan! I was wondering if you could meet me by the old tree at lunchtime. Alone. Thanks! Love Videl

She said Love…? Maybe she does feel something for me or maybe she meant it in a friendly way? Nevertheless Gohan quickly folded the read note, and slid it discreetly into his folder, away from his teacher's prying eyes, and turned to see Videl's eyes still on him. He nodded to the girl in silent agreement, and she smiled back, warmly, then continued returned to the task of finishing her essay.

* * *

Gohan stood patiently in front of the Old Oak, his schoolbag heedlessly tossed across his shoulder as he awaited his female friend. His stomached protested loudly several times, but he ignored its calls to wait for the young woman. Finally his eyes pleasantly found her making an approach to their meeting spot, and he smiled and gave a short wave. She merely smiled at him grimly and sat beside him.

"Hey Videl! What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

A sigh escaped her pink lips and Gohan couldn't but stare at them briefly at wonder. She crossed her arms across her chest, and turned to look at the Saiyan youth. Gohan quickly averted his eyes.

"I need your help."

"Anything?" Whispered Gohan gently, with a small smile.

"I know this sounds odd, but… I need you to be my boyfriend." She muttered her eyes casting downward, gazing at her shoe's as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Gohan's eyes widen and jaw dropped as he gaped at his best friend.

"But only to fool my Dad." She proceeded with, after a few seconds of his wide eyed, gaping spectacle.

Gohan mouth wound close, and disappointment rose from deep within his chest, to which he rapidly suppressed, then he looked at his blue eyed secret love with mere curiosity.

"Why?" He whispered eventually, loud enough for her to hear.

"Because I'm sick of his big ego! I want revenge on him for all those years of lies!" She growled, anger evident in her voice.

Gohan looked at her dumbfounded and in the famous Son way, his hand found the back of his neck and he absently scratched the said location in absolute confusion.

"But how does dating me get any revenge?"

"Easily, now let me explain..."

* * *

"WHAT!" A loud voice rang throughout all of Satan City, scaring a few birds in mid flight.

"You heard me!" Muttered Videl Satan to her best friend.

"But me! Me of all people dressed as a… as a punk… and acting like one!" He squeaked, startled beyond comprehension.

"Come on! I know you could do it! I know a friend who can help!" She replied in a voice of complete desperation.

"No Way!" He muttered with an absolutely certain tone.

"Please? You said anything."

So she resorted to the use of a technique only the desperate used. A look the youngest son of Chichi had perfected as a means of escaping the frying pan of doom many a times. The young female looked at her friend with saddened eyes, and they shone with surpressed tears, she clutched his hand desperately. While indeed it wasn't performed in a manner as potent as Son Goten's, it still impacted the Eldest living Son, and his protests dwindled down to nothing, and he melted into a puddle of goo. Metaphorically speaking of course. His shoulders slumped as he sighed resignedly. He had lost.

"Fine…" He sighed out loudly, and her expression immediately melted from the ultimate technique and a wide grin beamed from her face.

"Good! So you remember what you have to do?"

"Yeah... I'll meet you at 5 o'clock, at the Ice Cream Shop." He muttered, unhappily.

"Great!" She replied Cheerily, then continued with a smile.

"Well, we better get some lunch. I'm starved."

Unhappiness at his latest role, melted into oblivion at the thought of his second love after Videl of course. Food. The food capsules in pocket burning to be released and consumed. After all not even he, a saiyan with the abilty to eat most anything would eat the food they dished out from the school cafeteria. A child like grin settled on his face, as he followed his now enthused best friend to cafeteria, where many student would once more see the spectacle of Son Gohan, eating mounds after mounds of food that would dwindle down to nothing in mere seconds.

* * *

Gohan landed a few hundred yards from his home and nervously scratched the back of his neck. He hoped to Dende that his mother would buy the story he had made up, to carry out 'Mission Revenge'. Gohan sweatdropped at the thought of the original name Videl had thought up, before eventually deciding it was to long. 'Mission Revenge on the selfish bstrd, liar of a father, who deserves to burn in Hell for all eternity'. Thank kami-sama above, that he had managed to convince her to change the name, while it certainly held a certain appeal, it was after all a bit of a mouthful.

Gohan crept silently to the enterance of the front door and gently pushed door open. He winced as it gave a loud creak, and resignedly he found his mother sat at the kithen table, drinking what looked like coffee and another wince came. Coffee reminded too much of the time Goten and Trunks had got hold of an entire container of it and thought it was hot chocolate. It was a whole week of hell before they finally settled down. He only hoped his mother had hid the pot in better place this time. With a generous amount of caution, he stalked through the kitchen. The Sayian teen nervously sat on the chair next to his mother, while she looked up to him, ruefully.

"Mom I..."

"Gohan! I'm going away this weekend with Bulma, and Goten and your father will be staying at Capsule Corp. you don't mind, do you?"

"No! No. I don't mind." He replied, suppressing the urge to grin, and silently thanked Dende.

Chichi smiled at her son warmly, and stood up to dispose of her now empty cup.

"That's my boy! Make sure you study hard, ok? Now was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No! I mean... I'll study hard, mom." He replied, with a hint of panic and a nervous smile set on his face, as he knew to well he wouldn't get much time to study this weekend.

* * *

**Friday 17.00 hours**

Gohan stood mutely in front of the exterior of the ice cream shop, mirroring his earlier stance during lunch earlier that day, including the very same bag slung over his shoulders. Only it wasn't filled with his school essentials, it was filled with items required for the hair brained scheme he had unwontedly been pulled into. And like earlier that day he smiled at her eventual approach and even gave a small wave, which froze as well as his smile as his dark eyes caught sight of her companion.

""Oh Dende..." He whispered almost silent, that nobody heard.

The man in question was as tall as Gohan himself, and was adorned in tight leather pants and tight white tank top with the word 'Bite Me!' scrolled across it in sloppy graffiti on the front. A large leather jacket was thown on top, covered in various badges of all sorts. His hair practically shaven to the extent that Krillen had once loved to adorn, till his change of heart several years ago. His entire right ear, had a line of hoop piercings, and finally he saw the tattoo of a small black dragon upon his right cheek. This was Videl's friend!

"Hey Gohan!" Shouted the rather enthusiastic girl and she hurried to meet him, the leather jacket adorned man followed closely.

"Hey Videl." He replied, trying to avoid eye contact with the other man.

"This is Yoshi, he's here to help you look the part."

Yoshi looked upon the nervously fidgiting Gohan, and smiled warmly.

"Hey Dude! Videl told me plenty about you, man."

Gohan looked at the guy, slightly surprised, and smiled back at the slightly bald man warmly.

"Really? What about me?"

Videl blushed slightly, and Yoshi chuckled almost evilly.

"Oh this and that..."

Gohan grinned at the guy, he had definitely liked him. And slightly ashemed he realised he had misjudged the guy, simply because of his look.

"Well. I'm ready for the new look." He muttered nervously.

"Let's get going then." Yosi replied, pulling Gohan towards the nearest clothes shop, while Videl made her way to the opposite direction.

"Aren't you coming with us, Videl?" Asked Gohan, sheepishly.

"Oh no! I'll meet you tomorrow at noon. I got some business to take care of..." She replied, indicating her police watch. Then she ran through the street, disappearing into the crowd, while Yoshi continued to drag the teenage sayian to most likely his doom.

* * *

Gohan looked at the leather coat; Yoshi had tossed him through their raid of the store. He replaced it with his own blue coat, and critically looked at his reflection in the mirror. It fit and it was scary how it made him how it really made him look out of his character and look the part, which to be frank was intended. He was shocked out of his thoughts, when a few garments and a pair of shoes flew his way and hit his chest. His arms promptly caught the eyes and blinked at Yoshi incomprehensively.

"Go try 'em on!" Ordered Yoshi, with a grin.

Gohan quickly skittered into a changing room, and promptly dressed into the given clothing. His jaw dropped at his appearance and for a moment he couldn't help but stare at his reflection. His gravity defying hair was tied back with a dark blue bandanna, a white vest was practically plastered across his well defined masculine chest, a pair of snug blue jeans, black leather working boots, and finally the leather jacket from earlier was wrapped firmly around his waist.

It screamed rebellious.

Yoshi peeked into the changing room, and couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction.

"Nearly done, man. There's just something missing."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!" Moaned Gohan, holding a book that contained a selection of Tattoo's to choose from.

For some insane reason or the other. His new friend had decided that the saiyan had needed a tattoo, and the other boy insisted that it be real andnot some fake rub on that would most likely fade away at the most inopportune time. Somehow the human boy with some amazing show of strength, managed to drag the Saiyan youth to the nearest tattoo palour.

"Nope." Muttered Yoshi, happily.

"I can't have a tattoo! My mom will kill me!" He whispered back, eyes widening in horror as an image of his mother swinging her infamous weapon in a deathblow, came to mind.

"Come on! It's only a tattoo... and of course an earring."

"WHAT!" Yelped Gohan, surprisingly not shattering every ounce of glass in the building with his voice.

"Come on man, it'll be okay! You want to look genuine?" Yoshi replied with a grin.

Gohan looked at the man at loss, than slumped down in the chair and resigned himself into looking through the tattoo catalogue, sighing unhappily.

"The things I do for that girl."

* * *

After saying goodbye to his new friend with a promise of meeting some time or the other. He of course left for home, aboard Nimbus as it sailed through the skies. His bag now contained his new clothing for this weekend's charade. 

Gohan rubbed his sore ear that held it's new addition of a hooped earring. He tried vainly to ignore the pain from his newly installed tattoo. Nevertheless he looked at it in awe. The tattoo was one he himself had designed. After an hour of looking through the damn catalogue and Yoshi eventually starting to feel a little irritated, he finally grabbed a blank piece of paper and drew a quick sketch of Shenron, with the seven balls beneath him. Both Yoshi and the tattooist had been so amazed and so complementive of the design, that Gohan blushed several shades of red.

How in kami-sama's name was he gonna pull of the act of punk kid? And further more... pretending to have made fathered a child with Videl! Frankly he didn't know... but for her... he'd try his best.

Finally he saw his house in the horizon, and it only struck him then that he hadn't any way of hiding his earring. The tattoo he could easily hide. Damn... he only hoped tomorrow would go okay.

After all that it was merely now a process of waiting, when the planning would be over, and Operation Revenge would be well on it's way

* * *

Nimbus stopped in front of his open bedroom window, and swiftly he jumped inside. He quickly got changed into his nightwear, and slipped under the duvet of his bed.

"Gohan! Is that you?" Yelled the very familiar voice from outside his door.

Gohan startled from his mothers call, jumped with the shock, then he proceeded to bury himself deeper into his bed covers. To hide his head just in case she decided to open the door and come in.

"Yeah mom. I'm just really tired." He replied, nervously after moments of silence, her voice rang through to his room lovingly.

"Ok baby. Night!"

"Night Mom..." He whispered back warmly.

With that, he heard his mother footsteps leave from outside his door, leaving him to sigh in relief. Gohan unwrapped the blanket that were tightly around him, then sank back into the pillows, and further reflected on what happened earlier that day. Soon the teenager was asleep and settling into dreams. Dreams of a raven haired girl with sapphire eye. A girl he loved and was willing to do anything for... Anything...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Ah! Finally the end of this chapter now newly edited! Hopefully it's an improvement of the old one! And no worries about the other chapters though! I'll be tackling the other chapters today as well, so hopefully they'll be all done in a couple of days! Then I'll finally start on a new chapter altogether! 


	2. Operation Revenge In Motion

Konnichiwa People! I'm so sorry for my lateness in updating my stories. My parents totally banned me from using the internet for a month! Evil people! .V.+ I hope this chapter ok, I've been having problems finding idea's but thanks to talking to my friends above their memories of funny times, I managed to find a few idea's that might tickle your funny bone! ( v_v; that was just so corny . . . ) Thanks for the great reviews from everybody, they really lifted my spirit! Well on with the story, I blab to much *giggle*  
  
Disclaimer - I in no way own DBZ or it's characters, as if I'm genius enough to develop DBZ or Gohan *drool*.  
  
Operation Revenge  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sun was rising above the horizon, tainting the skies and landscapes of the mountain area a fierce orange. Birds chirped happily in the trees high above the ground, happily gathering twigs and building their nests. But the quietness wouldn't last. It never did in this certain area.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
The area shook with the intensity of the voice, while the birds screeched wildly in fear. Be very afraid . . .  
  
"Gohan!" Yelled a frustrated Chichi from over the kitchen stove, aggressively tossing pancakes in the air.  
  
Goku and Goten sat at the table, eyes following the tossed pancakes, almost hypnotically, hungrily wanting to sink their jaws into the delightful treat.  
  
"Get up this moment or you'll get no breakfast!"  
  
There was a thump on the ceiling floor and a series of shuffling sounds. Then faster than the speed of light, Gohan was sat at the dining table, knife and fork in hand, and drool hanging from the side of his mouth. Chichi turned from the stove, humming happily with a plate of pancakes in her right hand.  
  
"Here you go, swee. . . argghhh!"  
  
The plate of pancakes flew to the air, and Goten abruptly sprang to the rescue of his breakfast, first catching the plate, and catching each flying pancake with it. Goku clapped enthusiastically at his son display of speed, and called an encore of the brief entertainment.  
  
Chichi screamed again, and shakily lifted a finger, and pointed to Gohan's ear, while he stared at his mother in confusion.  
  
"What's. . . what's that on you ear!" She shrieked, causing all the saiyans present to cover their ears, and shudder involuntarily at the loud voice.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in realisation, the damn earring! Which left him stuttering till an idea occurred to his genius mind (Chichigal: LOL! Yeah right, if he was smart he'd never had agreed to it!)  
  
"Well, the school's doing a . . . play, yeah that's right, and I'm playing a . . . pirate, and I'm just wearing a prop, I forgot to remove . . ."  
  
A relieved gasp escaped (Vegeta: Female banshee's gob of terror? Chichigal: Do you mind! I'm in the middle of the story, and on a roll too . . . oh damn where the HFIL was I? Vegeta: I'm the prince of . . . Chichigal: Monkey's? Whatever, but if you're good I'll let you torture Gohan some, and I won't . . . force feed you with some of Bulma's delightful food *evil smirk* Vegeta: *Gulp* Fine woman, just keep that nuclear waste away from me! *Shudder* Chichigal: *Grins* 'K! Onwards! Heh, heh! Now where was I . . . ^U^;) uhem . . . female warrior's mouth, and wiped the sweat from her brow. (Vegeta: Female Warrior! *snorts* Chichigal: *glare and point to the dreaded food behind protective glass* Vegeta: . . . . . O.O;)  
  
"Thank Dende! Goku, Goten leave some food for my smart little baby!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan watched as his entire family disappeared from sight with the use of his father's Instant Transmission, and joyfully let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"Thank Dende! They didn't suspect a thing!"  
  
He let out a smug sort of smirk of satisfaction briefly, then ran up the stairs to his room. He grabbed the bag he had hurriedly hidden under the bed, the previous night, and emptied the contents on top of the bed. He quickly began to dress himself into the dreaded clothing, all the while grimacing.  
  
Finally accomplishing the task, he shuffled towards the mirror almost grudgingly and looked at his reflection and admired his dragon tattoo, all the while trying to make himself look like he had some attitude, failing miserably. Even with the clothes he wore, he still like the momma's boy he was.  
  
Eventually he gave up trying, and dejectedly walked down the stairs into the sitting room, and slumped himself onto the couch. He moaned aloud, and his head hung low in depression.  
  
"Dende! How on Earth am I going to pull this off . . ."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, when the wooden door swung open slowly, then to finally reveal non other than our favourite human short guy, Krillin.  
  
"Goku, are you . . . Oh Dende Gohan! What the HFIL!"  
  
  
  
  
  
In less than a second, Chichi found herself as well as her husband and youngest son in front of the Infamous building of Capsule Corp. Despite the fact that any common person found the sight of Capsule Corp spectacular, Chichi casually looked round the area.  
  
In front of her was one of Capsule Corp's famously used inventions, a vehicle with the ability to fly, and beside it the even more famous Brief's family, which consisted of the their trustworthy, bubbly friend, Bulma, who was famous for her inventions, and her once evil and short husband, who's fame came from blasting anyone in sight, human or otherwise.  
  
And finally their only son, the kawaii Trunks, who look enthusiastic at seeing his best friend once again, already planning for ways for the both of them to caused havoc. Chichi sighed and looked at her husband and his rival (Chichi: Vegeta, of course!) almost sympathetically. Almost that is, after all she was going on a well-deserved vacation with no worries.  
  
She smiled dreamily as she thought of the warm sandy beaches, and the gentle cool waves that washed across the sand soothingly, and best of all no sayian in sight to be fed. She giggled happily like a schoolgirl at the thought, and merrily left her husband side, gliding to Bulma's. Goku, happy like always, skipped like a child towards Vegeta, while Goten and Trunks began to immediately conspire about a certain joke.  
  
Bulma groaned dramatically, a vein popped on her head as Goku and Vegeta immediately began sparring, and Son of Veggie (Vegeta: Woman . . . Chichigal: Heh! Heh!) And the corrupted Son of Goku continued planning.  
  
"Goku! Couldn't you wait till we left!" Screeched the pan-wielding woman, in a fit of rage, a newly retrieved frying pan swinging back and forth in her delicate hands.  
  
Goku immediately stopped at the sight of the weapon of doom, fear in his eyes. But didn't even flinch, when Vegeta's fist connected to his head, for his eyes were too focused on the swinging kitchen appliance.  
  
"You too, Veggie!" Added the genius in a shrill voice suddenly, and smirked in satisfaction when the Sayian Prince froze himself, his face going red in anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Don't call me Veggie, Woman!" He demanded automatically.  
  
"Whatever . . . Veggie." She smiled at him, while he growled, muttering about women, and how he deserved more respect.  
  
Bulma snorted in response as she climbed aboard the vehicle, muttering incoherently to herself, basically dragging the wife of Son Goku with her, who seemed uncaring by the fact and her rage diminished at the sudden joy that she was finally going to have her much deserved holiday, finally.  
  
The two sat in their respective seats, Bulma at the cockpit of course, and too waved happily at their families, who were now rarely standing still in front of them. Goku and Goten waved back enthusiastically, grinning all the while, while Trunks simply smiled and waved back casually, and Vegeta's only response was to lift his hand, grudgingly of course.  
  
"Oh I can't wait for the long relaxing time at the beach, it's been so long . . ."  
  
"Yeah, especially to where we going to . . . Hosa Beach, we'll have a great time!" Replied the bubbly genius.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Whispered Chichi dreamily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"K . . . Krillin!" Yelped a horrified Gohan.  
  
Gohan now stood in front of the rather short, once bald man, both their eyes open wide in astonishment. How the HFIL was he going to explain this?  
  
"Dende Gohan! I know you're mom's hard on you, but . . . my Dende! She driven you to this!" He muttered, his eyes all the while staring at Gohan's new appearance.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at his friend's remark, and led the man to the couch, pulling him down to sit on it, to explain everything. "It's not that Krillin, it's just . . . well you see . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
The two young demi-sayians entered the dark, murky room that was the top- secret lab that was established in Capsule Corp, quietly and cautiously. Trunks smirked happily at their new idea, while Goten as naïve as usual followed behind, very willing to carry out their plan. Unusually the idea had come from Goten himself, of course maybe not originally thought up to cause havoc like his friend intentions were.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What are we gonna do Goten?" Trunks moaned dramatically.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, it's not like I'm the brains of this group." Muttered a very bored Goten.  
  
"Too right!" Smirked the lavender-haired Prince, very much like his father.  
  
"I wish Gohan was here . . ."  
  
The naïve demi-sayian looked at his friend suddenly, a rare occurrence happening to his best friend, and unusual gleam in his eyes, and his lips curled into a Vegeta-like smirk, causing the young prince to shudder in fear, involuntarily. (Chichigal: *Shudders* That's just so creepy!)  
  
"I know . . . we can use that new time thingy in your moms lab and bring Gohan from the past to the future! We can have so much fun!"  
  
"That's so . . . cool! That's the best idea you've ever had! You know maybe my dad evil lesson's are finally working!" He replied in astonishment, and began to immediately run to the time thingy's location, with Goten following in his happy usual happy state.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Than, after a while of rummaging they stood in front a large device that looked like some sort of transporter from Star Trek or something. Trunks looked at the interface to the machine, and genius like his mother he confidently dialled a couple of number that included the time and who they were transporting through time. Pushing a red button the dark room that was the Secret-lab flashed brightly, while Goten and Trunks jumped back in panic, hiding behind a small stack of boxes in the centre of the room.  
  
Cautiously the two looked over small towers they were hidden behind, and looked in awe at the person that stood before them. A Young version of Gohan stood on the platform before them looking around the dark room, confusion etched onto his face, it had worked! (Chichigal: From now on he'll be known as Chibi Gohan, 'K! *winks happily*) Chibi Gohan wore sayian armour and was covered in minor cut and bruises, and his hair was cut like it had on Namek.  
  
"Big Brother!" Goten yelled as he tackled the startled boy who stood on the platform, hitting the interface in the process.  
  
The younger boy yelped all of a sudden and threw the strange boy off his chest and stood up quickly. He looked frantically around at his surroundings once again and then at the two children standing before him. One had weird lavender hair and the other looked exactly like his . . . father. His eyes widened at the other black-haired boy, and he took a step back in astonishment and fear.  
  
"Who, who are you? And . . . where am I?" Chibi Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin chuckled loudly at his friend's predicament, and patted the teenage demi-sayian's back in admiration.  
  
"Boy Gohan! You must really like the girl to be doing all this for her! Or is there something more?"  
  
Gohan blushed red, and absently began twiddling his thumbs, while Krillin continued with his chuckling with less hilarity at the demi-sayian.  
  
"But seriously Dude, you gotta change you're whole attitude from a momma's boy to, you know?"  
  
Gohan blushed again and looked to his feet in disappointment.  
  
"No worries Pal! I'll help you in no time." Grinned the human fighter.  
  
"Really?" Gohan replied hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, that's what friends are for pal!"  
  
Gohan grinned happily, and thanked Dende that the short guy had dropped by, unlike his earlier thought of blasting out the house to hunt and maim the Guardian of Earth. Don't be so sure Gohan, it has barely begun . . . *Maniacal laugh*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibi Gohan continued to stare at the boy in shock, could he be . . . in the past? Could the boy be his father? No, the boy had called him his brother, so could he be . . .  
  
"Thirteen years into the future to be precise. We brought you here with my mom's time machine" Replied the lavender-haired boy in response to his earlier question, then continued.  
  
"I'm Bulma's son, Trunks. And this is Goten, your future brother." Trunks informed the bewildered boy from the past.  
  
"Yeah! Hi Bro!" Goten said as he waved.  
  
Chibi Gohan's jaw looked as if it was about to touch the floor, and he attempted speech, that came out in a series of splutters. Trunks smirked a smirk that made him looked very much like his dad, then grabbed the bewildered boy's arm and proceeded with dragging him out the door of the dark room.  
  
"Come on, we want you meet some . . . people." Trunks said with an evil tone in his voice.  
  
Goten smiled brightly and followed them down the hall.  
  
"Wa-wait, ah, where are we going? Why'd you bring me here?" Gohan asked, his brain still trying to grasp what the son Bulma Briefs had told him, as he was being dragged through the halls of Capsule Corp.  
  
But to no avail since the young one named Trunks ignored his question and continued to drag him, still smirking. Goten also ignored him, he was skipping happily beside him, babbling about food, sparring and food. Gohan sighed and hung his head in defeat and allowed the boy to drag him to kami's knows where.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unknown to them, the time thingy flashed once again, and a number of limbs were tangled in a huge heap in the middle of the time contraptions platform.  
  
"Trunks get off my back!" Yelled a frustrated youth.  
  
"Bra get off me! Cough! Cough! And Get your damn feet outta my face!" Screeched an obviously unhappy teenage girl.  
  
Trunks lifted himself up and looked around their surroundings. But the teenage girl named Bra remained frozen on top of the girl. Trunks turned back to the heap of bodies, wondering why they still hadn't got up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Goten you Idiot! Get your hand off my sister before I punch ya!" Growled the lavender-haired teen.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks in confusion, then looked to his hand which was placed firmly on one of Bra Brief's breasts. The Demi-sayian blushed wildly, and removed his hand from the peak almost reluctantly, muttering an apology to the red now moving Bra, who rolled of the relieved Pan.  
  
"Oh god! Fresh air at last!" Gasp Pan, while Trunks sniggered, and Bra blushed in anger.  
  
"Hey! My feet happen to smell AOK!"  
  
The group laughed out loud, Goten of course still blushing, before realising they weren't in Kansas anymore. (Chichigal: Before you say it, I wasn't been literal, 'K!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked down the halls of Capsule Corp his usual superior smirk on his face humming a tune that sound remarkably like the Barney song 'I love you, you love me', Kakkarot was in the kitchen still eating. Even for a sayian he ate a lot, and with no manners either for a matter of fact.  
  
After that idiot has finished stuffing his face, the dim sayian had promised to spar with the shorter sayian and there was no way that idiot was gonna back out of it. Then, Turning the corner he found himself bumping into his son, who looked guilty as HFIL, snapping him out of his happy thoughts of beaten the third class idiot, Kakkarot.  
  
"What the HFIL?" Vegeta growled, as he looked down upon a young version of Gohan, then to his son knowingly, knowing it was definitely his doing.  
  
Trunks looked fearfully at his father, "Uh, hi dad! Um, we were, just um, well..we went into moms lab to look around you know . . . and we accidentally set off moms time uhh . . . thingy, and it brought Gohan back from the past."  
  
Vegeta continued to glare at his son, he didn't believe a word that he just said, but didn't care either way. He looked back at Gohan who looked at him shocked to see him walking around Capsule Corp, well . . . alive!  
  
"Vegeta? How, how did you come back to life?" Gohan asked as he continued to stare in awe at the revived saiyan.  
  
"How many ways do you think there are to come back to life, idiotic boy?" Vegeta sneered the bad tempered Sayian Prince.  
  
"The Dragonball's?" Muttered the boy to himself, all the while still staring at the, well to put it frankly, the constant moody Sayian.  
  
The Sayian Prince fed up with been stared at from the demi-sayian from the past, continued down the corridor past the three boys, his mind wondering back to defeating the pest named Kakkarot, humming the tune Teletubbies theme song.  
  
"Whew, that was close. I was so sure . . . " Trunks sighed, and then he continued to drag Chibi Gohan down the hall, with Goten following close behind.  
  
'Who would wish that guy back to life? I guess he is not a bad guy anymore. Huh! Wait! Did Trunks just call Vegeta, dad? That means . . .  
  
" Bulma and Vegeta! Together!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Yep." Replied both Trunks and Goten in a monotone voice.  
  
Gohans mouth and eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe it, it had to be the oddest couple in the entire universe. Bulma and Vegeta!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was five minutes past noon, and Videl was waiting impatiently in the hall of the great mansion she lived in, her fingers drumming along her thigh.  
  
'Where the HFIL is he?'  
  
Her father sat her fuming, and just as impatient as herself. He was glaring at the wall angrily at the latest discovery of his so-called 'Pregnant' daughter, ready to pounce and rip the SOB's head off. (Chichigal: If you're wondering what SOB is, it mean's Son of a bitch.)  
  
She was suddenly jolted out of her frustrated thoughts from a knock at the door. Her father the so called 'Savior of the World' stood behind her, awaiting to confront the doomed boy who dared inpurifying his daughter.  
  
She hesitantly opened the large front door, hoping to Dende that it was Gohan this time. Her Dad had actually throttled the postman the last time, thinking it was him, then made up some pathetic excuse about showing him a new technique *sweatdrop* and he bought it of course, despite the fact that he was nearly killed by her Dad.  
  
The door creaked open, and revealed the Sayian teenager himself. Gohan was finally there, with a confident smirk on his face. Relief swam through Videl at his appearance, and she allowed her eyes to scan his body. Wow! He looked different, and even seemed different.  
  
"Hey Babe! Missed me?" He muttered, lifting his eyebrows seductively.  
  
Videl gasped involuntarily, and a small evil smirk appeared on her young face.  
  
'Finally! Operation Revenge was in motion.'  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Finally finished, and I hope it was ok! Chibi Gohan was a last minute inspiation as well as the GT group. I just hope I get their characters right, I never seen GT. Not in the United Kingdom yet, but here's hoping! ^V^ b Please Review!  
  
Chichigal over and out! 


	3. Chibi Gohan!

Yes people, Chichigal has updated! Gasp! So soon! I'm not late for once and I'm just as surprised! ^V^ v  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I fully appreciate each and every one, whether they're bad or preferably not! \( b  
  
I'm so sorry for the person who sent the review not to make it a P/T, I just can't think of a better combination beside the two of them. I just don't like T/M or any other, sorry!  
  
As for the review that said that the GT's appearance isn't original and done before, I just have to say that it's not their appearance that's important but what they do while their there! (Cackles evilly and chokes briefly)  
  
I hope this chapter's good enough for you guys!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Operation Revenge  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Videl tried to suppress the grin that threatened to appear on her face. Sat next to her on the large and rather comfortable couch in the large sitting room was her 'boyfriend', who supposedly was the father of her child. Right at that moment he looked rather messed up after her father had jumped him at the door.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Babe! Missed me?" He muttered, lifting his eyebrows seductively.  
  
Videl gasped involuntarily, and a small evil smirk appeared on her young face.  
  
'Finally! Operation Revenge was in motion.'  
  
Suddenly she was shocked out of her thoughts, when a very angry and possibly hyperventilating Hercule Satan growled from behind her.  
  
"You. son of a. argghh!"  
  
The bumbling idiot made a spectacular leap (for Hercule that is), and lunged towards Gohan, hand's outstretched ready the throttle the living daylights out of the 'brat who dared crossed him' neck. His hands make contact, and he triumphantly began to squeeze the saiyan teen's throat with surprising strength. Gohan who hadn't really prepared for the attack choked a little, and began to pry the weaker man off him, who was now swinging around on his neck.  
  
Videl stood back in amusement for a moment, while her father continued swinging around on Gohan's neck. If it wouldn't have broken her cover she would have been on the floor howling in laughter, it was just too bad she didn't have a camera. Then she suddenly moaned in realisation that she had to stop her Dad's attack, despite the fact she knew Gohan could take care of himself.  
  
"DAD! GET OFF GOHAN NOW!" Screamed Videl, with a voice could possibly contend with Chichi's  
  
Hercule, who now sat on floor with his hands on his ears, looked to his daughter in fear. Gohan looked at her half in admiration and fear, while rubbing his sore ears. While Videl Satan stood in front of the two, irritation etched on her features, but was actually hiding her awe from the outcome of her voice and the new power she now had on them. Wow!  
  
"YOU TWO! INTO THE SITTING ROOM, NOW!" She yelled, and both scrambled as quickly as possibly to the sitting room, not daring to disobey her.  
  
She couldn't help but smirk evilly as the two fighters (Chichigal: Ahem, I don't really know if we could but really categorise Hercule as a fighter, but let's continue with the story . . . ) followed her orders in fear. No wonder Chichi loved to shout so much, it was dominating.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The boy sat beside her trying to get his confidence back, his mind returning to the lesson's Krillin had taught him, earlier that day.  
  
'Always stay relaxed and easy going pal, or you're never gonna pull it off . . .'  
  
He looked across to Hercule who sat on the other couch, almost faltering at the obvious look of dislike and rage on the idiotic imbecile's face. (Chichigal: Sorry people, I just think he's an idiot!) The guy looked like he was about to lunge at him once again. Gohan smiled at the 'World Champion' smugly and lay back on the couch, using one arm as a cushion, and wrapped his other arm around the beautiful girl beside him.  
  
Videl had to stifle a sharp gasp at the contact of his naked arms on her own skin, and decided to play along with the act by leaning into his chest and hugging him, though I doubt that was the only reason. She couldn't help but giggle when Gohan stiffened then he looked down at her playfully. You know, maybe this was gonna be fun after all!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibi Gohan, who had enough of been dragged around like a piece of cargo, halted causing the trio to fall in a heap in the halls of the building.  
  
"Look I want to know why I've been brought here! And I doubt it just to meet people!" Muttered the frustrated Saiyan boy from the past in a muffled voice from beneath the two other children.  
  
The two children quickly lifted themselves up off the other demi-saiyan, and looked to one another questionably, then at the angry boy before them. Goten sniffled dramatically and looked guiltily at his brother.  
  
"We only wanted to bring you to future for some fun, big brother!"  
  
"Fun?" Questioned the youngster.  
  
"Yeah! We were gonna torture everyone, and we brought you here to help!" Relied the enthusiastic boy, happily dancing about with the idea.  
  
Trunks looked at the boy with a thunderous expression, and he was stopping himself from the throttling the younger boy for revealing their ultimate plan. While Chibi Gohan seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Goten! You . . . you . . . bumbling idiot . . ."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Heh! Heh!" Muttered a rather evil looking Gohan.  
  
The two demi-saiyans from the present looked at the boy, obvious shock clearly imprinted on each of their faces. Gohan shrugged at their expression, and scratched the back of his head in thought, then gave them the Son Grin( which seemed to have an evilness behind it.  
  
"Well I'm sick of been a goody, goody momma's boy, it's so unbearable! I want some fun for once!" Groaned the younger boy almost desperately.  
  
Trunks, finally getting over his shock, wrapped an arm around their new accomplice, and evil smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Good . . ." Muttered the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Let's get started then!" Yelped the highly energetic Goten.  
  
The three gathered together, ready to plot their newest plans with the newly added brains of Chibi Gohan Son. I don't think even Dende will ever know how to stop them.  
  
  
  
  
  
GT Trunks casually walked through the corridors that were apart of his home, Capsule Corp. while the rest of GT group followed behind.  
  
Trunks used his ki sensing ability, and found his father in Gravity Room. Trunks rolled his eyes in exasperation, and grunted. Typical Dad. In the GR like usual.  
  
The future saiyan prince looked to the group and muttered the word GR and blushed red when he caught Pan looking at him intently. She blushed lightly and muttered something about moving on, after been caught been stared at be the woman of his dreams, he couldn't help but strut along almost smugly. Bra moaned at her brother and rolled her own eyes and playfully smacked her brother in the shoulder, while Pan oblivious of his motivation, lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Trunks pushed the button that deactivated the GR, and the door swiftly opened. There was a loud animal like growl from inside and Trunks bravely entered the Lion's Den. There in the centre of the GR was the infamous Prince of Saiyans himself stood in the middle of the room. Obvious shock and of course rage on his face.  
  
"Future brat! What are you doing here! No matter let's spar!"  
  
"But . . . but . . ."  
  
But the saiyan boy hadn't a chance of finishing his sentence or escaping the chamber, when a fist flew into his nose and another into his ribs. He gasped at the impact and flew to the other side of the room. Pan gasped and abruptly jumped into the room in aide of her friend, anger boiled her blood as the older saiyan advanced on her lifetime crush.  
  
"Vegeta leave Trunks alone!" Growled an angry Pan, her fists clenched tightly ready for battle.  
  
Vegeta paused and looked at the teenage girl questionably, and couldn't hide his amusement when the girl snarled at him viciously.  
  
"So this is your mate, future brat?" He smirked almost happily.  
  
Both Pan and Trunks and looked to each, and both turned bright red and stuttered as the Saiyan Prince continued to smirk even wider. Goten and Bra suddenly fell into the chamber gleefully, the door shut behind them, and arms wrapped around each other to support each other from falling, both were howling with laughter, pointing with hilarity at the two blushing saiyans. Of course Goten looked very much like his father, and Bra like her mother, and Vegeta not knowing who they really were mistook their identities.  
  
"KAKKAROT! Get off my mate!" Growled the Prince with gave Goten looks that could kill.  
  
Both of the laughing saiyans stopped their laughing to look at the Prince of Saiyans in confusion.  
  
"Uhhh?" Blinked Goten in confusion, his right arm still wrapped around the saiyan princess while his other scratched the back of his head.  
  
Vegeta looked frankly steamed, and with every ounce of power he blasted towards the clueless saiyan, who abruptly pushed the Princess out of the way, as Vegeta's fist made impact with his cheek, sending him into the GR's wall, then he slid down the wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Bra gave out a startled cry, and ran to the poor boys side, and tried coaxing him out of his unconsciousness by stroking the demi-saiyans cheek, and his eyes slowly opened. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as his 'mate' began to stroke 'Kakkarot's' cheek lovingly. And well if you thought the Saiyan Prince was totally angry before, well you were wrong, and he immediately stalked 'Kakkarot' ready to maim him for stealing his 'mate'.  
  
"Leave hi m alone Dad!" Growled the unusually steamed Princess, standing in front of the injured Goten.  
  
Vegeta blinked at title the Bulma look-a-like had called him, and the door to the GR suddenly opened, and the real Kakkarot stepped in.  
  
"Oh Hey Vegeta! I'm ready for our spar . . ."  
  
Goku looked in confusion when he saw a injured Future version of Trunks laughing his head off with a ebony-haired girl, and a man that looked very much like himself slumped on the floor in obvious pain, and a woman that looked like Bulma stood in front of him, protecting him from Vegeta murderous hands.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"That's what I want to know Kakkatot!"  
  
Trunks, who had finally finished laughing with Pan at their relative's pain, swallowed hard before answering the question.  
  
"We're from this future, Goku."  
  
Both were wide eyed at the news, then the injured Goku-look-a-like lifted himself off the floor, with a little help from Bra.  
  
"Yeah . . . Dad! It's me . . . Goten!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened in awe at his younger son, and then he looked questionably at the two other girls present in Gravity Room.  
  
"I'm Pan!" Muttered the girl stood by Trunks.  
  
"I'm Bra!" Said the Bulma-look-a-like, suddenly enthusiastically.  
  
"You called me Dad!" Muttered Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, well she is my sister."  
  
"You could be more enthusiastic about it, brother!" Scowled the Turquoise- haired beauty.  
  
"So you're my . . . daughter?" Asked the naïve saiyan with a wondering tone.  
  
"No . . . I'm your granddaughter . . . My dad's Gohan . . ." Whispered the Saiyan girl.  
  
With his acute saiyan hearing both older saiyans heard the girl whisper. Goku's eye's widened even more then possible, and he gaped, while Vegeta chuckled almost evilly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who do you think the HFIL you are doing this to my baby!" Roared the uhem, mighty Hercule.  
  
Videl glared at him warningly, and he immediately ceased his tirade.  
  
"Well, she my baby now Pop's, so run along and let me and her get re- acquainted . . ." He replied with a wink.  
  
Videl forced back a giggle, while Hercule gaped at the nerve of the boy. How dare he! I rip the brat with my bare hands! Grrrrr . . . Hmmm . . . though he does have guts to stand up to me after all.  
  
"Fine Boy!" Muttered the Afro man, and left the two blinking in surprise when he left the room.  
  
"Okay . . . that wasn't supposed to happen!" Muttered Videl in a panicked voice.  
  
Gohan was in shock for definite, that just didn't happen! The man was supposed to hate him not agree! Did he know? Ten minute had passed, then the sounds of the Afro man returning left him realising he had to do something to show it wasn't a hoax.  
  
His breath quickened rapidly, and he placed his lips onto her soft one, which earned him a gasp from her warm mouth, and he began to quickly kiss the girls lips as passionately as possibly, which was an easy task since he loved the girl with all his heart. He heard her moan as he slipped a tongue into the warmth of mouth and . . .  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER YOU PUNK!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to the evil duo, uhem I mean trio . . .  
  
"So what can we do?" Whispered Goten to his two friends, which consisted of his big brother from the past and Trunks, the Son of Vegeta, and nervously twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"How about we go tease Gohan?" Mutter Trunk excitedly.  
  
"What!" Yelped Chibi Gohan in horror.  
  
"I mean present you, you know?" Explained Trunks in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten whooped and did a funny dance.  
  
That boy certainly had too much energy to burn.  
  
"I don't know . . ." Whispered Gohan, sadly.  
  
"Come on Gohan! It'll be fun!" Tempted the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"But . . . it's me!" Wailed the boy in reply.  
  
"I thought you wanted to stop been a momma's boy!"  
  
" . . . ok." Muttered the boy after a second's thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER, NOW!"  
  
Gohan groaned in annoyance at the Idiotic man, interrupting the best thing he'd ever experienced, and was tempted to blast him to the next dimension. Videl on the other hand was totally shell-shocked, and was unable to think let alone attempt conversation right at that moment.  
  
"Well, I am her kid's dad. And I plan on making her my wife!"  
  
Videl snapped out of shocked state and began to choke involuntarily at the thought of her and Gohan getting married. Sure! It was a great idea in her mind, but Gohan didn't feel the same, did he?  
  
"You better watch how you're eating, babe. You nearly choked there! And I want you all healthy to give birth to our baby."  
  
Videl felt relieved that Gohan had managed to come up with a great excuse, but inside she was still a bit shaky about the whole thing.  
  
"You know what were gonna call our wee baby when she or he is born . . . Lullabelle, nah . . . Pan if it's a girl and . . . Rocky if it's a boy!"  
  
Videl internally sniggered at the choice of boy's name and first choice of girl's, but couldn't help but like the second choice girl's name. She decided then, that if she ever have a daughter, she would name her Pan.  
  
"And maybe . . . afterwards we can have another say . . . nine kids. Already got name lined up for them, Buster, Sandy . . ."  
  
Hercule's teeth clenched together tightly, as the boy began to name each child, and he eventually had enough at just four of the nine.  
  
"I gotta go make a phone call, I'll be back." He left, a little cautious about leaving his precious daughter in the hands of this person.  
  
The 'Savior of the world, ran up the stairs to his bedroom, and closed the door tightly, before reaching for the reciever on the his bedside table. He rapidly dialled a number, and waited patiently for the phone to connect.  
  
"Hello . . ." Muttered a dark voice.  
  
"I need you to get rid of someone for me . . .  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew, finally the end of the chapter. I'm really surprised! It only took me a day to start and complete it. Well I got to go now people CYA people!  
  
Sayonara! 


	4. Death From Above

Konnichiwa Chichigal here! It's been a long time since I've updated last, but here's the next chapter of Operation Revenge. Hope it's ok!  
  
Please visit my website! I've started it! I'll be doing a gallery of pics soon, just gathering some pics, and your welcome to send any fanart to me by my e-mail address and I'll make sure to put them up as soon as possible, and soon there will be a downloading page, but the fanfiction is up, plus I have cool DBZ music in the background.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/gohanluvsvidel/index.htm  
  
If you'd like to chat on msn, I've changed my e-mail to chichigal_1@hotmail.com But I still continue to use my old e-mail address Lunajan13@hotmail.com  
  
Like always I'd like to thank you for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own the damn thing, and I don't see why I have to say it every time, it so upsetting *sob* ; /\ ;  
  
Oh yeah Please review! ^V^ v  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I need you to get rid of someone for me . . ."  
  
"No problem . . . but for a price, of course." Replied the mysterious man.  
  
"Of course . . . and the pay will be great, 5 million zeni! I want you to take out some punk of a kid who had the nerve to impregnate MY daughter! His name is . . ."  
  
Tao Pai Pai growled as his mobile phone was cut off, and looked at the display questionably, and realised the battery was dead and in anger he threw the mobile into the clearing. After all, he could afford a new one after this job was over.  
  
He couldn't help but smile evilly at the thought of his next kill. Some stupid boy who dared impregnate the World champions daughter. The brat would be sorry, and Tao would have a massive amount of cash from his employer. Tao Pai Pai gave out a sigh of content. Ah! The happy days of an assassin!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakkarot's newly discovered future relative with glee, and Trunks and Bra gained a nervous look on their faces, after all, they knew their father very well.  
  
"Well I'm sure your mother and father would love to see you."  
  
"My. . . my mother? What do you know of my mother?" Muttered Pan giving out a nervous laugh.  
  
"We all know that the daughter of that idiotic 'champion of the world' is the brat's mate no matter how much he denies the fact, so I only made the logical assumption of guessing she was your mother."  
  
Pan's eye twitched in response and she moaned at the fact that the secret of her mother was out, before she even had the chance to hide it.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Muttered the female saiyan.  
  
Everyone, except for Goku nodded in response and she let out a sigh of resignation, then shrugged. At least she didn't have to hide it!  
  
"Wait! You mean Videl's your mother! Gohan and Videl! Together!" Shouted a startled Goku.  
  
The entire room of course rolled his or her eyes, and sweat-dropped, because even in the beginning it was obvious to everyone, and only now did Goku Son know about his son's love interest.  
  
"Idiot . . ." Muttered the flame-haired saiyan.  
  
The entire room couldn't help but agree.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know . . . I think your father's up to something, Videl."  
  
Videl nodded, then bit her lip in worry, but shrugged it off after realising Gohan was one of the strongest fighters on the world. Who could ever hurt him? Videl smiled contentedly, and lay her head onto his strong shoulder, closing her eyes, leaving Gohan struggling to fight back a blush.  
  
Gohan looked down at the girl and a small smirk appeared on his face, and he gazed at her slightly bruised lips. He licked his lips nervously and leaned down, his lips brushed hers once again, and she opened her eyes abruptly as he deepened the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know Trunks, wouldn't it be cool if we had a name for our gang, now that it isn't just the two of us?" Whispered the hyperactive boy.  
  
Trunks blinked at his best friend, then smiled at his best friend in astonishment.  
  
"You know, Goten! It's a miracle! Two great idea's in one day!"  
  
"What do you mean Trunks?" Muttered the boy, with the usual look of confusion on his young face.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend's stupor, and somehow doubted that no matter what; his friend would ever change. But despite that, a small smile couldn't help but appear upon lavender-haired boy's face. Goten was Goten, and would always be his best friend, forever.  
  
"So what should we call ourselves? How about 'Trio of Terror'?" Muttered Chibi Gohan.  
  
"Not bad . . . a little corny . . . but not bad. . ." Whispered the young prince.  
  
"I know!" Yelped Goten suddenly, snapping them out of their thoughts, then continued.  
  
"How about . . . 'Death From Above', since it sounds cool and we can fly and all."  
  
"Cool name!" Whispered Chibi Gohan approvingly.  
  
Trunk practically gaped at his best friend that he had known since before he could remember, who usually couldn't have one idea in whole month, let alone three in one day and he nervously stepped backwards cautiously.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Goten?"  
  
"So 'Death From Above' it is." Stated Chibi Gohan, an eyebrow risen at the disturbed Trunks Briefs, and the very confused Goten Son.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So . . . you're Goten?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Cool! You look so much like me!"  
  
"Yeah, you too!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The remaining saiyans in the room sweat-dropped at this frankly simple conversation  
  
"You know your Grandfather is a great fighter, but a little empty on the intellectual side." Muttered Bra in awe.  
  
"I know . . ." Sighed Pan in return.  
  
Vegeta snorted in response, and smirked  
  
"The idiot was probably eating when they were giving out brains."  
  
"He probably had Goten for company too." Sniggered GT Trunks.  
  
"Hey!" Yelped GT Goten.  
  
"Thank Dende the boy's cute to make up for it . . ." Sighed Bra, almost dreamily.  
  
Everyone's head turned towards her in surprise at her comment, and she blushed red. Vegeta's eyes darted to Goten, and he growled at him loudly, causing the demi-saiyan to jump out of his sight and hide behind the turquoise-haired daughter of the very angry Saiyan. Very bad idea, since it made the Prince of Saiyan twice as mad, for using his future daughter as a shield between himself and his prey.  
  
"Get away from her boy!" Growled the Prince, a ki blast forming in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Oh I get it!" Yelped the naïve saiyan that was Goku Son. Causing the royal saiyan to diminish the ki that surrounded his hand.  
  
"Goten likes Bra, and he wants to get married just like Videl and Gohan!" He continued with a grin. Goten blushed red, and slapped a hand across his forehead. What a time for his father to actually become acute to certain feelings he had for a certain Saiyan Princess. Vegeta summoned a ki blast to his hand, stronger than the last one, a scowl on his face, and a large vein throbbing against his forehead.  
  
"There is no way am I'm allowing your brat to mate my daughter!" Yelled the Saiyan Prince, abruptly going Super Saiyan.  
  
Bra flushed in embarrassment and anger and crossed her arms across her chest in Vegeta sort of manner.  
  
"I can mate Goten if I want to!"  
  
Goten looked startled at the girl, who seemed to realise what she said, and blushed till she looked as red as a tomato. Then he stared into her blue eyes, and she did the same.  
  
'Oh Dende, she has great eyes like the ocean . . .'  
  
'Ohh . . . he's so cute!'  
  
"Wow! This is just like one of those romance movies Chichi makes me watch, before we . . ."  
  
"I don't want to know, Dad!" Wailed GT Goten, suddenly snapping out wonderful fantasies.  
  
Pan laughter could be heard all around the Gravity Room, and it looked as if it wouldn't stop for a while. Trunks didn't know whether to punch the daylights out of his best friend, or laugh along with Pan, so he settled with the latter with good reasons. One, at least she wasn't with some weak egotistical idiot. Two, he got to share his fun with his little Panny.  
  
Vegeta growled, his anger rising higher by the second, then his face turned blank as a sudden thought struck him.  
  
"Where are the brats?" Grunted the flame-haired madman.  
  
Goku eyes widened in realisation, and a serious look came across his face.  
  
"I don't know, but if we don't find you never know what Chichi will do with that Frying Pan of Doom of hers."  
  
With the mention of their nemesis, all male saiyans present shuddered, and aruptly went in search of the demi-saiyans from HFIL, who were now named 'Death From Above'.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Death From Above' flew through the Satan City, going ever closer to the mansion that was Hercule Satan's. They had decided that it would be a good plan to spy on their target before unleashing anything. Plus Chibi Gohan desperately wanted to see his future self.  
  
"Where are we going?" Muttered Chibi Gohan, as he looked at the city in awe.  
  
"To Gohan, silly!" Giggled Goten happily.  
  
"Yeah . . . but why here?"  
  
"Oh! This is where Gohan's girlfriend lives." Chirped the enthusiastic boy.  
  
Chibi Gohan abruptly halted his flight and stared at the boy, with a pale look on his face  
  
"Girlfriend!" Choked the demi-saiyan from the past.  
  
"Well yeah! He keeps denying the fact, and they both keep saying they're just friends, but we know better." Muttered Trunks with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You know . . . they may be telling the truth!" Replied Chibi Gohan, with a little colour back in his cheeks, coming to his future counterpart's defence.  
  
"Yeah right!" Snorted the Young Prince, then continued.  
  
"You just saying that 'cause it's you!"  
  
"Hey! You two we're there!" Yelled Goten, snapping the two out of their conversation.  
  
The three landed and stalked to the nearest window, and boy did they get the shock of their lives. There in the sitting room were an older Gohan Son and Videl Satan making out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Whispered Chibi Gohan, eyes opened wide with disbelief.  
  
"Woah! Go Gohan!" Muttered Trunks admirably.  
  
"I make this X-rated!" Whooped the usually naïve demi-saiyan.  
  
The two turned to Goten in surprise, and Goten just shrugged.  
  
"Mr Roshi babysat me a couple of times." Explained the boy.  
  
Both nodded in understanding, and continued to gape at the two teenagers, who obviously enjoying themselves.  
  
"You know, it's wrong to spy on people." Stated a voice suddenly.  
  
All three members of 'Death From Above' turned to the source of the voice. There stood Goku Son, with Vegeta, GT Trunks, GT Goten, Pan and Bra.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Wow look at them go!" Muttered GT Trunks absently, watching the two in the mansion have a good time.  
  
"Go Bro! Use that tongue!" Yelled GT Goten, finally snapping the two out of their make out time.  
  
Both teens looked out the window where Gohan's family and friends were standing there watching them. Gohan first reaction was to blush, then he ran to open the window, and poked his head out of the window.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!" Yelped a rather angry Gohan.  
  
"We're with them!" Muttered the GT gang.  
  
"We were looking for them!" Muttered the present adults, who were pointing at the youngster, which consisted of his brother, Trunks, and . . . himself!  
  
"What's going on? And how did he get here!" He said pointing at Chibi Gohan.  
  
"We came to find you, brother." Replied the cute black haired boy, with a puppy dog eyes expression.  
  
"What are you wearing Gohan! Is that Tattoo real!" Whispered Trunk in awe.  
  
"Nope! Just a rub on!" Muttered Gohan nervously.  
  
"It's real, Dad got it when he had to this Operation Revenge thingy . . . don't remember much." Whispered Pan into Trunks' ear.  
  
"Funny thing . . . neither do I!" Muttered GT Trunks, eyeing his past self.  
  
"You better go! I'll tell you everything when I get home."  
  
The window was slammed shut, and he quickly returned to his seat next to Videl. He looked out the window and gave out a sigh of relief that they were gone. He looked at Videl who seemed to be blushing, then the almighty Hercule walked into the room.  
  
"If you're gonna be my son in law I want to get to know you better . . ." Muttered Hercule through gritted teeth, and continued not catching the gaping looks of his daughter and his future son-in-law.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll go to Hosa Beach, I'm sure that'll be fun . . ."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Heh! Heh! So it's a trip to Hosa Beach, if you remember chapter 2, then you'll know they are in trouble. Mama Mia!  
  
Sorry that this wasn't as long as the other chapters, but don't worry the next chapter will be out a lot sooner, cause I've already started it  
  
Oh yeah please review! 


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

AUTHOR'S NOTE ONLY !  
  
I'd like to apologise to people who have wanted me to update this story, but at the moment I am unable to write. Due to the fact someone really important to me has just died.  
  
I really appreciate the reviews, and hope to continue having people reading my story. (I know I still need improvement on my writing)  
  
Dont worry people, I still plan to continue the story pretty soon.  
  
Luv ya all, Chichigal. 


	6. Revenge is Sweet

Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Operation Revenge. It's my fave story to make at the moment and enjoyable to write. It also seems to receive more reviews then any of my other stories.  
  
For those who are waiting for updates for my other stories, no worries! I plan on updating soon!  
  
I wasn't going to write for a while, but decided that I was at my happiest when I wrote. I'd like to thank all those who supported me through the bad times, and those reviewers are the motivation for my continuing writing. Thank You everyone.  
  
Please Review! I love reading them!  
Chapter 5  
Gohan grimaced slightly at the crew of people in front of him, who were looking at him questionably. He scratched his head in the customary fashion in thought, and sighed. He had just earlier left the Satan Mansion, and was stood in the living room of his home in the motion of bringing his beach clothing.  
  
Except there was the problem of explaining everything to the group of people in front of him, otherwise they would stop him from leaving to enter his room. He shrugged his shoulders and thought best in telling the truth, besides he couldn't think up an excuse and it couldn't hurt telling them.  
  
"Well I bet you're wondering what's going on? Heh! heh!" He muttered with the Son Grin( plastered on his face.  
  
Vegeta lifted his eyebrow up in expectance, while the others waited anxiously. Especially Pan and Trunks, her father hadn't told her the whole story, and well Trunks couldn't remember.  
  
"Oh I remember guys!" Shouted GT Goten suddenly.  
  
Vegeta suddenly glared, just remembering the boys attendance, and need to keep the brat away from his daughter, who of yet hasn't been born. Goten shrank slightly at the look of disdain on the Saiyan Prince's face, but shrugged and grinned much like his father.  
  
"It's Operation Revenge! Isn't it? I remember this happening!"  
  
Gohan blinked in astonishment, and took a hard look at his father look-a- like, then blinked again as he took a look at the rest of the unknown gang with a raised eyebrow. One looked like the future version of Trunks, one a young looking version of Bulma, the other a young girl that looked sort of familiar.  
  
"Umm . . . Who are you?"  
  
Goku grinned at finally knowing something his oldest didn't, and looked at the teen with a smug smile.  
  
"Well he's Goten, your brother. That's Trunks. That's Bra, Trunk's sister and Goten's Girlfriend. And she's Pan, your daughter." Replied the full- blooded saiyan enthusiastically, pointing to each.  
  
This of course left Gohan gawking, Vegeta growling at his future daughter's description, GT Goten and GT Bra were blushing, GT Trunks was giggling at his best friend and GT Pan smiled sheepishly at her past father.  
  
"Hi Dad!" Whispered his newly discovered future daughter timidly.  
  
It took Gohan a lot of effort from letting his eyes roll to the back of his head to join the land of nod. He weakly smiled at his future daughter, giving a small wave.  
  
Past Gohan looked at his new best friends, who were happily eating some popcorn, and quickly joined them and couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"You know? This is better than anything on TV, plus there's popcorn."  
  
Goten and Trunks nodded approvingly.  
20 minutes later and a lot of explaining (and a lot of laughing) . . .  
  
Gohan with his bag of stuff in hand looked at the gang that was sat around the living room, and sighed.  
  
"First, before I go. We're going to take everyone back to where they belong to."  
  
"Oh man!" Moaned 'Death From Above' and GT Trunks.  
  
"Only an hour to go till *sigh* I meet Videl." He continued, dreamily.  
Half an hour later, and a lot of squabbles . . .  
  
Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Past Gohan stood in the room that was Bulma's private lab. The GT group decided in raiding the fridge, before their turn in the Time Thingy, and Goku and Vegeta were in the Gravity Room, sparring like they earlier intended.  
  
In deciding that Past Gohan should go first, Gohan typed furiously at the panel, typing in the time. His brow creased together when the machine failed to work.  
  
"Hey Trunks! You know more about this thing. Could you check it out?"  
  
"No problem, man." Muttered the young saiyan prince, proudly.  
  
Trunks typed at the panel a few times, and scowled when it didn't respond, then with a temper very much like his father's he thoughtlessly whacked the side of the machine with his foot, then smirked at his brilliant solution.  
  
"Danger! Danger! System Overload!" Muttered a computerised voice, before a light flashed and a loud siren activated.  
  
Trunks paled, and the once proud smirk fell from his face.  
  
"Oh S**t! It's gonna explode!" Shouted Gohan, quickly ducking for cover.  
  
"Mom's gonna kill us . . ." Whispered Trunks in horror, jumping behind Gohan with Past Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Big brother, I'm telling! You sweared!"  
  
"Like I haven't got enough to worry about! Oh Kami! That damn noise is making me deaf!" Wailed the teen with his hands covering his ears, and with that final comment the machine exploded, bringing the destruction of Bulma's Lab. Boy were they gonna get an earful, when Bulma returned home.  
  
In the middle of the room, were the remains of the time thingy, the alarm light was still flashing and the siren continued weakly. The wall's were black from the blast, and they're were outbreaks of fire, everywhere. No only were they to suffer deafness, they were definitely going to die. Or worse, they were to be subjected to starvation.  
  
"What the hfil happened here?" Muttered Vegeta suddenly, appearing at the door with Goku beside him, who had his usual look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Oh Kami! Where am I?" Muttered a familiar voice from behind the explosion made mist.  
  
Everyone blinked to take a look at the new visitor, and the Mist cleared slowly to reveal . . . Goku!  
  
A growl caught everyone's attention, and everyone saw Gohan practically grabbed the lavender haired boy with a firm grip by his shoulders.  
  
"You did it on purpose, didn't you!" Screamed the usually calm demi-saiyan, his eyes narrowing at the thought of perhaps maiming the boy before anything else bad happened.  
  
"I'm Goku, and I'd like to welcome you to the future." Muttered Goku suddenly with a grin on his face.  
  
Past Goku looked at Goku with wide eyes, and gaped, then caught sight of past Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! How did you get here?"  
  
"Same way as you, Dad!" Replied the boy, pointing at the remains of the Time thingy.  
  
"Oh. So I'm in the future . . ." Muttered the past version of Goku.  
  
"Yep!" Replied Goku, happily.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Vegeta moaned aloud slapping his forehead at the idiocy of the conversation, gaining attention from all in the room, mainly Past Goku.  
  
"Vegeta!" Blinked Past Goku.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Continued the Saiyan.  
  
"I live here, I'm married and have a brat! I'm not explaining another word!" Muttered the highly agitated Saiyan.  
  
"Look people!" Growled Gohan, suddenly.  
  
"I'm leaving! And if any one of you dare try make my life a misery, anymore than it is, so help you Kami, I blast you straight to hfil! Or I'll starve you!"  
  
With that, the demi-saiyan left, slamming the door to the lab, causing what left of the room to crumble. The gang blinked at the door the teen had left through, nervously wondering if the demi-saiyan was another Vegeta in disguise.  
  
"Who was that rather angry guy?" Whispered Past Goku, breaking the silence.  
  
"That was future me, Dad!" Replied Past Gohan, twitching slightly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I sure hope that Hercule idiot pisses him off. I'd love to see him blasted to hfil." Smirked the Saiyan Prince, with his arms across his chest.  
"What was that noise?" Muttered Pan.  
  
Bra shrugged at her friend's question, and lazily answered.  
  
"Probably Dad, and his damn GR."  
  
GT Trunks rolled his eyes in response and then suddenly looked at GT Goten and Bra evilly.  
  
"So when's the wedding?"  
  
The two blushed red, and GT Trunks smirked at the two, who were his best friend and his sister, making the two shift uncomfortably around in their seats. Pan was working diligently at the kitchen counter, chopping up vegetables for their meal.  
  
"I'm so thirsty!" Wailed GT Goten suddenly.  
  
"Go get yourself a drink then!" Growled GT Trunks at his best friend, who was secretly angry from been disturbed from his Pan-watching.  
  
"Yeah . . . I feel thirsty myself." Muttered Pan herself, wiping sweat from her brow.  
  
"No probs. I'll get you a coke." Trunks replied grinning like an idiot, then happily left, leaving a gawking Goten, and a smirking sister.  
Gohan sighed a breath of relief as the Satan Mansion came into view. Finally he could get this thing over with. Then there'd be no more lying, no more acting, and no more kissing. He'd rather the latter to continue, but he couldn't make Videl like him that way.  
  
Suddenly a thought ran through his mind. Who the hfil was Pan's mother if he was her father. Could it be Videl? Gohan sighed in defeat. That's wishful thinking for you.  
  
Well at least he'd get to see Videl in a bikini. Internally he drooled at the image in his mind, but he coolly strutted to the door, trying to keep in character.  
  
He knocked the door loudly, and the door opened to reveal the beautiful Videl Satan.  
  
"Oh Gohan! It's you!"  
  
"Who else did you think it would be?"  
  
"Sharpener . . ."  
  
"Sharpener! What do you mean?"  
  
"He just left, and I thought he was coming back!"  
  
"What was Sharpener doing here?" Growled Gohan suddenly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
A look of bewilderment appeared on Videl's face at the tone in Gohan's voice, and his behaviour towards Sharpener's brief visit. Gohan sounded, well . . . jealous, but it couldn't be! Though those kisses felt real enough.  
  
"The idiot was here, asking whether I wanted to go to the beach with him or not."  
  
"What did you say?" He asked almost sad.  
  
"Of course . . . not! I'd rather die than spend a day at the beach in a bikini, near Sharpener."  
  
Gohan looked at her in relief, and a smug smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Ah! So you'd spend a day at the beach in a bikini with me, but not Sharpener."  
  
"Would you?" Replied Videl with a slight blush.  
  
"I wouldn't wear a bikini." Laughed Gohan in response.  
  
"Neither would I, usually."  
  
"So you're here boy?" Muttered someone in a gruff tone.  
  
Gohan turned towards the source of the voice, and there stood the Infamous Hercule with a bitter sort of smile on his face. A chill ran through his spine. The only con in loving Videl, was her amazingly stupid and arrogant father.  
  
"Well we better be going, we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Gohan nodded in response, and watched as the 'World Champion' threw a capsule to the floor, and a red Convertible appeared in front of them. All three clambered into the vehicle, Hercule took the drivers seat, Gohan and Videl took the back seat and Gohan happily allowed Videl to snuggle his arm. Hercule of course, caught this sight in his rear view mirror, and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a growl.  
  
'How dare the boy dare touch my little Videl!'  
  
Then he grinned in remembrance at his latest employee's task. He wouldn't escape Tao Pai Pai; the best assassin money could buy.  
  
'There no way that Goram boy or was it Golam, who cares! That boy will not get away with this!'  
  
Gohan, seeing Hercule's grin, grimaced slightly. He knew for sure that this was going to be a day to remember. Maybe he should have asked GT Goten about what happened in his time.  
Now we join 'Death From Above' . . .  
  
The three wore grins of happiness, and thanked Kami for being so nice for not separating them, or either he was taking revenge on Gohan for some reason.  
  
Kami's Lookout  
  
"Heh! Heh! Serves you right for that time you embarrassed me in front of the Supreme Kai, during that Party!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corp, and Dende was so nervous from the Supreme Kai's arrival at the party. The Kai was stood next to Gohan chatting about something or other.  
  
He nervously brought out all his courage, and was about to introduce himself, when . . .  
  
"Oh sorry Dende!" Muttered Gohan, as he spilt his red drink all over the once green teen, then he broke out into a grin.  
  
"Wow! First time I've seen a red Namek!"  
  
Both Gohan and Supreme Kai chuckled at the expense of the young God.  
  
Dende blushed in embarrassment, and suppressed a growl and stalked back to his corner, promising to excruciate revenge on the demi-saiyan one day. One of these days.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Revenge is Sweet! Ha! HA! HA! HA!" Cackled the Kami wildly.  
Back to 'Death From Above' . . .  
  
Goten blinked in confusion and looked back to his friends scratching his head.  
  
"What's with Dende? Why's he laughing like that?"  
  
The two looked at the boy with a worried expression. Both hadn't heard anything, and were worried Goten was starting to hear things.  
  
"Goten? Maybe you should lie down or something." Said the young Saiyan Prince.  
  
"But I did hear him!" Wailed the younger boy.  
  
"Look! I'm getting bored. Let's do something before we decide Goten is a lunatic." Muttered Young Gohan, leaving the two nodding in agreement.  
  
An evil smile came to Prince Trunk's face as an idea came to mind.  
  
"Let's tease Gohan and his girlfriend!"  
  
"But Gohan said he'd starve us if we did anything wrong!" Wailed Goten yet again.  
  
Trunks slapped his forehead. How could he forget that! He looked at Goten expectantly, who had lately a lot of good idea's, but found nothing but confusion, then turned his attention to Gohan who now bared a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey! We could always wish the Dragon for a lifetime of food!" Gohan replied to their problem.  
  
"Genius! If Goten thought of that, then I'd be worried!"  
  
And so the planning and scheming between 'Death from Above' began, and with Dende full of revenge towards Gohan, the demi-saiyan was in serious trouble.  
  
The End of Chapter 5  
Will Gohan's prediction come true? What are 'Death from Above' plotting? What will the GT gang do with no way to get back? Will Past Goku and Goku manage a decent conversation? See on the next chapter of Operation Revenge!  
  
Chapter finished! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be more focused on the GT gang. I don't seem to do much with them, and I feel they deserve more than a brief part in the story.  
  
Please Review! 


	7. Ah! There’s nothing better than a day of...

Woohoo! I've finally brought another chapter of Operation Revenge. I love writing it so much! It's a Gohan and Hercule torture fic, all in one. (I especially like torturing Hercule! Sorry to any Hercule fans if there are any)  
  
As always, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed my fanfic, they are the reason for my continuing this story, if I had none I would have given up, and I hope I get as many reviews this time around! ^V^v  
  
So on with the story! Like I promised in my last chapter, I've included the GT gang much more.  
  
Disclaimer: - I obviously don't own Dragonball Z, because my name isn't Akira Toriyama. All hail Akira Toriyama!  
Chapter 6  
Trunks carefully took a glance at the love of his life, still diligently working hard on the meal that was a delicious meat stew. Luckily the female saiyan had inherited her Grandmother's excellent cooking skills. He couldn't help the saliva from dripping from his mouth. It was rare for the demi-saiyan to get 'proper' food.  
  
For some reason his mother thought it would be a waste of money hiring a cook for the family. And what made it worse, she had the gift of making food taste inedible, even for a Saiyan.  
  
Usually the only time the demi-saiyan had 'proper' food was when there was a get together of some sort, and Chichi would make her absolutely mouth watering meals. He'd even seen his father reduced to tears of joy at the sight and taste of Chichi's cooking.  
  
"Well . . . it's done!" Pan muttered happily, before effortlessly lifting the massive saucepan from the stove, and placing it on the table.  
  
The smell of the food made it's way to all the GT gang, who were all sat at the table expectantly, and everyone couldn't help but sigh a breath of pleasure. Carefully she poured a huge amount of stew to each of occupants of the table.  
  
Trunks eyes were happily glazed as he watched the food almost hypnotically pour into his large bowl. To Pan he looked almost in tears. Then hastily he shovelled the whole contents of his bowl into his mouth, then finally licked the bowl of the remaining stew, then placed the bowl on the table  
  
"Thank you Panny! I love . . ."  
  
"Yeah?" Whispered Pan anxiously, hands clasped hopefully.  
  
" . . . Your food so much!" Continued the Saiyan happily.  
  
Disappointed she huffed, then hastily sat down in her chair and began to eat her own portion of food.  
  
Suddenly the door burst, and Goku, Past Goku and Vegeta ran into the room, drool hanging from all their mouths. It seemed the smell of Pan's cooking had even dragged the full-blooded Saiyans into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you happen to have any left?" Pleaded the Saiyan Prince anxiously. Woohoo! I've finally brought another chapter of Operation Revenge. I love writing it so much! It's a Gohan and Hercule torture fic, all in one. (I especially like torturing Hercule! Sorry to any Hercule fans if there are any)  
  
As always, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed my fanfic, they are the reason for my continuing this story, if I had none I would have given up, and I hope I get as many reviews this time around! ^V^v  
  
So on with the story! Like I promised in my last chapter, I've included the GT gang much more.  
  
Disclaimer: - I obviously don't own Dragonball Z, because my name isn't Akira Toriyama. All hail Akira Toriyama!  
Chapter 6  
"Yeah, sure! In the saucepan there." She replied, blinking in shock.  
  
Then all HFIL broke loose as the three instantaneously jumped for the pan and fought for the remaining food, each grabbing a side of the saucepan.  
  
"It's mine!" Wailed both Goku and Past Goku simultaneously.  
  
"No Way Kakkorot! I deserve the food you idiot! I have to put up with my woman's cooking everyday of my life!"  
  
"Well my wife's not here!" Growled Goku.  
  
"I haven't tasted her cooking for so long . . ." Sighed Past Goku in pleasure despite the fighting around him.  
  
Pan felt a sweatdrop pour down her temple then sighed in defeat and dropped her head to the table with a loud thump. Trunks seeing his beautiful Pan in distress, he decided it was time for some action.  
  
"QUIET!" Screamed the lavender-haired saiyan, sounding remarkably like his father.  
  
The three fighting Saiyan's froze at the sound of his voice, and looked at him with unblinking eyes.  
  
"Just share the God damn food! *Sigh* C'mon guys let's go!" Growled the younger Saiyan Prince. All the GT group immediately complied, all except . . .  
  
"Wait! I haven't finished my food!" Wailed a still hungry Goten, who was reaching an outstretched hand for the wonderful food he was been dragged by the collar from, by his best friend.  
  
At they departure Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"The brat has royal blood alright."  
  
Past Goku scratched the back of his head in confusion, then looked to his future self expectantly.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Well they're from the future, and the purple haired one is Trunks, and he's Veggie's son. Goten, the handsome looking guy that looks a lot like me is my son. Bra, the one with turquoise hair is Veggie's daughter. And Pan, the one with black hair is . . ."  
  
"Is she a daughter of mine?" Asked the guy from the past curiously.  
  
"No, she Gohan's brat." Replied Vegeta Non-logistically, decided he hadn't taken part in the conversation enough.  
  
"And for Dende's sake, stop calling me Veggie, Kakkarot! Or I'll make your death a painful one!" He continued with a scowl evident on his face.  
  
Past Goku's eyes widened at the threat, while Goku merely rolled his eyes mockingly.  
  
"Yeah right! When pigs start flying by the dozen."  
  
"WHAT!" Growled the Prince.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Well at least I didn't marry a banshee with a voice like 'nails on a chalk board'!"  
  
"Yeah right! You are going to be sorry . . . Veggie!" Replied Goku with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Uh Guys?" Muttered Past Goku pathetically.  
  
"WHAT!" Growled the two simultaneously.  
  
"The stew's getting cold!" He replied twiddling his thumbs absently.  
  
"THE STEW!"  
  
All dove for the saucepan dramatically, and the fight for the stew continued.  
GT Trunks couldn't help but sweatdrop as he heard the continuous fight between the three 'adult' Saiyans in the Kitchen. Then smiled dazedly at the thought of one-day marrying his little Panny, having her tasty edible meals every single day, and having a sweet little daughter that resembled his wonderful wife. Ah! To live in paradise!  
  
"Trunks?" Muttered his dream wife.  
  
"Yes my little Panny?" Replied Trunks dreamily.  
  
Pan couldn't help but blink at Trunk's reply at her attempt at getting his attention. Then Trunks shook himself out of his dream, then flushed red when he realised he wasn't speaking to his dream Pan, but the real Pan  
  
He heard both Goten and Bra snicker in the background, and growled at them warningly, the blush still evident on his face.  
  
"Uhh . . . yes, Pan."  
  
"Why did you drag us here?" Muttered the girl with a rose eyebrow, ignoring Trunk's earlier reply.  
  
Relief passed Trunk's face when she didn't decide to get on the subject of why he had call her 'His little Panny', then smiled almost wickedly.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea if we all had a day at the beach. You know . . . sun, sand, surf and Gohan Torture?"  
  
"I like it . . ." Grinned Pan evilly, then scowled in disappointment.  
  
"But we haven't got anything to wear!"  
  
"No worries! I got a load of cash!" Muttered Trunks with a wide grin, indicating his thick wallet.  
  
"Woohoo! Time travelling AND shopping! Oh happy days!" Shrieked the Saiyan Princess enthusiastically.  
  
Trunks, Pan and Goten couldn't help but sweatdrop.  
45 minutes later . . .  
  
On arriving at the store, the four split up, Goten and Trunks left for the men's section, and Pan was stuck with Bra, wondering about aimlessly through the girl's section.  
  
"Oh . . . Pan! I think this will be perfect for you!" Squealed the excited teen.  
  
Pan looked at the item of clothing in best friend's hand and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No Way! It's see-through for Dende Sake!"  
  
"Fine then! You are just so fussy sometimes Pan!"  
  
Suddenly Bra gave out another loud squeal, and Pan gave out a loud moan. She was wondering why Dende was been so cruel with her, future or past she would never escape Bra and her shopperholic ways. Sure she was Gohan's daughter, but how could she be held responsible for that.  
  
"Oh . . . this will look fantastic on you!"  
  
"No way . . . wow!" Muttered Pan with widened eyes.  
  
Bra held out a simple navy blue bikini set, and Pan couldn't help but reach out and brush the soft material with her fingers. Sure, it was something she wouldn't usually wear, since it was rather revealing, but she hoped it would attract a certain hunk of a demi-saiyan (Chichigal: -*cough* Trunks, who else) attention.  
  
Bra giggled slightly at Pan's reaction, then reached into clothes rack, and absently pulled a red bikini set much like Pan's.  
  
"When we get back Panny, we'll go clothes shopping! It'll be fun!" She squealed enthusiastically.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, and slapped her forehead in exasperation. The girl was never going to learn that clothes' shopping was no way Pan's idea of having fun. Both paid at the till with the money Trunks had earlier handed to them. "Are you girls FINALLY ready?" Moaned Goten, suddenly appearing behind them, earning himself a slap behind the head from his niece.  
  
"Of course we are!" Growled Pan, crossing her arms in the way her mother did when aggravated.  
  
"Heh! Heh! Anyway, while you were still picking your suits we bought some towels and some beach things." Muttered the black haired saiyan, customarily scratching the back of his head  
  
"Got your swimming things ready then guys?"  
  
"Yeah, we're already wearing them." Replied Bra, flicking a lock of her turquoise hair behind her ear.  
  
"Good. So let's go then!" Grinned Trunks, brightly.  
  
Ah! There's nothing better than a day of Gohan Torture to brighten one's day.  
To our beloved 'Death from Above' . . .  
  
Trunks looked at the dragon radar in his hand in awe, and an evil smile creeped onto his face. He couldn't wait for the wonderful wish of delicious food! Speaking of wishes, what should they do with the second one? Trunks shrugged non-logistically, they would think of that, when the time came.  
  
"So are you ready guys?"  
  
"YEAH!" Screamed the two brothers in response.  
  
"Let's go then!" Shouted Trunks, throwing a fist into the air.  
  
The three flew off enthusiastically, ready to begin their very own Dragonball hunt.  
"We're here!" Barked Hercule, hastily parking the expensive vehicle in the closest parking space.  
  
Videl's hand grasped Gohan's as they left the car, worriedly eyeing her Dad. At first she thought her Dad had actually guessed what was going on, but quickly she realised he was too stupid to figure that out. Then she thought that her father actually . . . liked Gohan, but she quickly threw that idea out the window.  
  
But now she was worried, why her father was acting so strangely. So okay with the idea of everything. He seemed to be happy about something, and it worried the heck out of her. But Gohan could take care of himself couldn't he?  
  
She quickly realised she had began to tightly squeeze Gohan's hand, when she noticed him looking at her questionably. She nodded her head, and gave a smile of reassurance, and her heart almost stopped when he smiled back at her warmly.  
  
Suddenly before anyone could blink, a television crew was placed in front of the three. Startled, Gohan took a step back taking Videl with him, when a camera was thrust into his face. A female reporter quickly shoved a microphone in front of Hercule.  
  
"Hercule? It was rumoured that your daughter was seeing someone. Is this the guy, and is he the one guy that has managed to defeat you?"  
  
"THAT SCRAWNY LOOKING BOY! AS IF! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! YEAH!" Growled Hercule enthusiastically, striking a pose that would put the Ginyu Force to shame.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but slump his shoulders and sweatdrop. He turned to look at Videl, and found her in the same state as himself with the added blush of embarrassment.  
  
Suddenly Gohan found the same microphone thrust to his own face, and he couldn't help but blink.  
  
"What's your name? Are you really going out with Miss Videl?"  
  
Gohan blinked for several seconds  
  
"The name's Gohan, and as for the question about Videl and I going out . . ." He drawled, then smoothly lifted his arm, and wrapped it around his love interest's shoulder's, then lifted an eyebrow seductively to the camera.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Videl had to force back a giggle. Boy! Was Gohan good at this! She was beginning to wonder if he had done this before.  
"So this is the guy I must exterminate. He looks familiar, and even the name sounds oddly familiar. Maybe he's on TV or something." Shrugged the Master assassin confidently.  
  
Tao Pai Pai swiftly jumped off his perch upon the roof of the beach café, and landed firmly on the ground. He quickly noted the startled people, but casually walked forward, a little distance from his target. A frown quickly grew on his face as a chill drifted down his spine. There was something odd about that boy.  
Sat at Roshi's house, on a remote island, Yamacha blinked absently at the television screen, then questionably looked at his shape-shifting friend next to him.  
  
"Puar? Wasn't that Gohan?"  
  
Puar of course, only nodded her head in response, and then the door opened abruptly as Master Roshi walked into the room anxiously.  
  
"Can't you change it to the next channel guy's? My aerobics program will be on any . . . isn't that Gohan!"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Breathed Yamacha in awe.  
  
"Been only a month and he's turned into one of those hooligans! I really didn't expect this from Gohan! I wonder how Goku's handling this?"  
  
"Why don't we go check, Master Roshi, I think he's at Capsule Corp?"  
  
"I agree. Let's go then."  
Everything seems to get worse and worse for our favourite demi-saiyan. What horrors will 'Death From Above' face? Will Gohan even survive this fanfic? See on the next Chapter of Operation Revenge! 


	8. Author's Note 2 Please Read!

This is a brief author note to tell you that I have not abandoned this story, and that I'm actually in the middle of writing the next chapter. I'd like to thank you all for my wonderful reviews. I honestly thought I wouldn't receive as many as I have.  
  
I will update all my stories in a week, but I would think Operation Revenge will be updated by Friday.  
  
If you feel any need to contact me, feel free to do so at my email address:-  
  
chichigal_1@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you all,  
  
Chichigal 


	9. Dragonball Hunt! It's not over till the ...

*Grins widely* Hi! And I'm happy to be back to write another chapter of Operation Revenge.  
  
I've been thinking, and thought it was best that when I finish this story, I should make a sequel, it's up to you! And well, if you have any ideas, please feel free to add any in your reviews or email.  
  
Anyway I'd like to thank all my reviewers for they're response's. I absolutely loved each and every single one.  
  
*Blush* Thank you Kay-chan for saying that I'm a good author. This chapter is dedicated to you. I just really hope the next load of chapters is gonna be up to your expectations.  
  
I'd also like to thank everyone who added me to his or her fave list. It made me so proud to be a writer.  
  
Finally I like to say bring on the reviews! I love reading them so much!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The flight to the direction of the first dragonball was rather uneventful, and Goten decided to brighten the trip by singing one of his favourite songs.  
  
"100 green bottles hanging on the Wall! 100 green bottles hanging on the Wall! But if 1 green bottle should accidentally fall, they'll be 99 green bottles hanging on the Wall!"  
  
A vein quickly appeared on Trunk's and Chibi Gohan's forehead after Goten finally approached 67 bottles. Trunk's silently considered whether it was a good idea in using one of his mothers time machine's to blast the man who dared make up such an annoying song. Gohan of course had inherited his mothers temper and decided on voicing his feelings.  
  
"Shut Up! I mean it! If you sing one more verse, I'll blast you to HFIL!"  
  
Goten mouth quickly opted to shut up, and quickly went to hide behind his best friend from his psychotic past-brother. Trunks uncomfortably shrugged off the younger boy from behind him, then proceeded in looking at the dragon radar, then landed on the edge of a cliff near a waterfall, and peered curiously over the edge.  
  
Clear water cascaded down the cliff, and crashed loudly on the rocks below.  
  
"So the dragonball's down there?" Muttered Gohan absently landing behind him.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Replied Trunks absently.  
  
"Well let's get going then!" Chirped Goten happily, immediately went about levitating down to the bottom of the waterfall, and disappeared.  
  
The two other demi-saiyans quickly followed down, and landed at the bottom  
  
"Where's Goten?" Muttered Trunks, scanning the area for any sight of his best friend.  
  
"Over here! Guys!" Wailed a voice from beneath the waterfall.  
  
The boys flew through the waterfall before them anxiously, and were surprised to find themselves in a small chamber, with a grinning Goten before them. They looked at the room briefly and smiled with awe.  
  
"Cool!" Whispered the two demi-saiyans.  
  
The chamber though dark, shone with mountains of gold coins and beautiful jewellery heaped around it. It was a wonderful sight. But what took their attention, sitting on top of one of the largest mountain of gold, was a dragonball with three stars in the centre of it.  
  
Gohan carefully peered from the locker room, absently swallowing in nervousness. He suddenly heard something and felt something tickle his leg leaving him wondering whether his saiyan senses were out of whack or something. Slowly he left the safety of the locker room, and walked to Videl who to his delight was wearing a red swimsuit.  
  
"Umm . . . hey Videl!"  
  
Videl turned around to the sound of his voice and her eyes widened at the sight of him in his blue swimming trunks and she felt her stomach flutter. Oh Kami, look at that chest . . .  
  
"So . . . where's your father?" Continued Gohan, snapping Videl out of her stupor, leaving her blushing.  
  
"Oh! Umm . . . he's over there talking to some girl." She muttered, some what embarrassed of her father.  
  
"Well . . . how about we go have some fun ourselves!" Muttered Gohan, raising his eyes seductively.  
  
"Gohan!" Whispered Videl loudly, playfully smacking his arm.  
  
"Well I got to keep in character." Grinned Gohan, casually laying an arm over her shoulders.  
  
Gohan walked along the sandy beach with a grin and an arm draped over Videl's shoulder. Hercule absently looked up to the couple from the beautiful giggling blonde in front of him, and his eyes widened in surprise. The scrawny brat wasn't so scrawny. Hercule lifted himself up and walked in front of him grunting angrily, and well Gohan really couldn't care less.  
  
"Do you mind boy!"  
  
"Mind what?" Muttered the saiyan teen innocently.  
  
"Grrr! Getting off my daughter, that's what!"  
  
"Actually I do." Replied Gohan with smug smile, pulling Videl closer.  
  
Hercule fumed, and was about to make another attempt in attacking the teen, but thought better of it. That's what he paid Tao Pai Pai to do.  
  
Chibi Gohan, Goten and Trunks ran as saiyanly fast as possible, from the man-eating dinosaur from behind them. Not long Chibi Gohan felt the dinosaur stinky breath brush his neck, and made an attempt to speed up. Trunks was in front with the five, three and seven star dragonballs in his possession.  
  
The three had earlier found the five star dragonball on a deserted beach, which had been reverently easy to get. Then found the seven star dragonball amongst a nest of eggs, leading them to the situation of been chased by an angry and very hungry mother.  
  
Goten blinked in confusion at his past-brother and best friend, and scratched his head in his customary way, all the while continuing running.  
  
"Why are we running if we could fly?"  
  
Both saiyans momentarily stared at the naïve saiyan, continuously running, and then sweat-dropped when realising the boy was right. Immediately the three saiyan kicked off the ground and took to the skies. Both Chibi Gohan and Trunks stopped mid-air and smirked at the dinosaur mockingly, while the dinosaur howled furiously.  
  
Tao Pai Pai couldn't help but gape at his attempt to kill his easy target. He had aimed his poison dart at the leg of his unknowing target, and he was still standing! He walked to the locker area, and bent down to the floor, where the dart now lay. He picked it up, and surprisingly realised that the tip had been bent. His eyes widened in shock, and the only question that came to his mind was how?  
  
A breathless trio of troublemakers sat in fear behind a wall near Satan City Mall. Goten was nearly in tears, and for a good reason to, and couldn't help but shudder in remembrance . . .  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The three walked through Satan City Mall, following the signal to the next dragonball with the use of the dragon radar.  
  
"Where's the dragonball, Trunks?" Muttered Chibi Gohan anxiously.  
  
"I don't . . . wait! There!" Whispered the Saiyan Prince, pointing to a table, with three fat ladies sitting around it drinking tea and eating cake delicately. One wore a pink hat with a flower placed on it, another a green expensive looking scarf around her almost non-existent neck, and another a fur wrap around her shoulders.  
  
All three swallowed at the sight of the ladies, but bravely moved forward. Quietly they crawled on their hand and knees, and carefully crawled under the table.  
  
"Oh Kami . . ." Whispered Chibi Gohan frankly horrified at the scene before him, after all it wasn't a pretty sight, and he felt he was too young for this. Frieza, Vegeta he could handle but . . . oh kami, this crossed the border.  
  
Trunks grimaced as he carefully extended a hand to make a grab for the dragonball, and despite their current situation, grinned. He had the One Star dragonball. The three carefully made an attempt to back out, but unluckily in making a move backward Goten grabbed one of the ladies legs, which he hastily removed his hand from in horror.  
  
"Hentai! Hentai!" Screeched the fat woman with the pink hat, while the two other ladies began to whack the three boys with their hand bags, leaving the boys to wonder whether their bag were made from the same metal used to create the frying pan of doom, that was Chichi's favourite choice of weapon's.  
  
"Run!" Screamed Goten, pointing out an escape route and without thinking the three ran for their lives.  
  
"Get back here you brats!" Shouted the fat lady with the fur wrap, shaking a fat fist to the air.  
  
"They're getting younger and younger!" Sniffed the lady with the green scarf, while brushing her dress in a dignified manner  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Goten tears quickly poured down his cheeks; he knew for a fact that that entire episode would traumatise him for life.  
  
Goku, Past Goku and Vegeta sighed contentedly as they lay on their backs on the floor of the kitchen. After a lot of squabbling, they agreed to share the leftovers. Well Vegeta had no choice, since Goku threatened to reveal his most terrible secret to Past Goku, and well . . . Vegeta didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Where are the brats?" Muttered the Saiyan Prince with a growl, bringing Goku crashing to the ground from his wonderful daydreams of mountain after mountains of food.  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
"We better go look for them!" Replied Past Goku anxiously.  
  
"Why?" Growled Vegeta.  
  
"'Cause . . ."  
  
"F**k looking after the damn brats! They are Saiyans, they'll be fine!"  
  
"What have you got in mind?" Smirked Goku, shocking his past self.  
  
"It's time for some fun!" Replied the Saiyan Prince, grinning wickedly.  
  
Silently the three swam in the ocean depth to find the dragonball that was hidden there. Goten was about to submerge from lack of breath, when he spotted the dragonball on the seabed.  
  
He raised his ki slightly; gaining his friends attention, and pointed to the dragonballs location. The three quickly swam to dragonball and happily grabbed it.  
  
Trunks smiled happily at the six star dragonball in his hand, the lifted a questioning eyebrow, when Chibi Gohan abruptly went pale, and began to point behind him anxiously.  
  
Trunks turned around, and let out a scream that only came out in a series of bubbles, as he saw the monstrous fish before him. It opened it jaws warningly, and 'Death From Above' blasted from the waters to escape from been fish food.  
  
"Why are we getting attacked at every turn! First the damn dinosaur, the creepy fat ladies and now a giant fish!" Wailed the very wet and upset Saiyan Prince.  
  
GT Trunks walked proudly besides the very beautiful Son Pan, who to his delight was wearing a rather revealing bikini. He silently thanked Kami for the invention of the bikini. GT Goten smiled at the gorgeous Saiyan Princess before him, and gentlemanly offered an arm to her. She complied with a giggle, and the two walked together a while behind they're family members.  
  
An evil glint came to GT Trunks' eyes as he saw Gohan in the distance, and Pan quickly seeing her father, mirrored his expression. It was torture time for our poor loveable demi-saiyan.  
  
After a small detour to Goten's house for the four star dragonball, 'death from above' were on the way to find the last dragonball, and frankly they were glad. They thought the dragonball hunt would have been fun. Fat ladies traumatising poor Goten for life. A dinosaur and a fish, nearly eating them on the same day. That was definitely not fun.  
  
Trunks' smiled warily, as the signal to the last dragonball quickly became closer, and abruptly he landed in the general location of the dragonball. He looked around curiously, and noticed an antiques store. There in the display window, was the precious two star dragonball.  
  
Trunks smirked happily, which quickly faltered when he saw the price in the window. 2,000 zeni. He didn't have any money. He scowled when he remembered that his mother had taken his precious credit card, for the time he had dyed his fathers' hair pink last week. Kami, it wasn't as if it was permanent.  
  
"There's only one way . . ." Muttered Trunks' hopelessly.  
  
"What?" The two brothers asked simultaneously.  
  
"We got to steal it!" Growled the young Prince.  
  
"WHAT!" Screamed both boys yet again simultaneously.  
  
"You heard me! Now turn Super Saiyan, they won't recognise us that way!"  
  
Chibi Gohan's face instantly turned confused.  
  
"What's Super Saiyan?"  
  
Trunks' groaned in dismay, at the smart demi-saiyan. Then lay a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
"I don't think you should do this, since you can't turn Super."  
  
"But I want to!" Wailed Chibi Gohan in disappointment.  
  
A sad look appeared on Trunks' face, which aruptly turned into one of happiness.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Trunks grabbed a towel and a pair of shades from an outdoor stall, and wrapped the towel around Chibi Gohan's head, and put on the pair of shades, successfully hiding his identity. (Kind of like what the Great Saiyaman wears)  
  
"There! What do you think?" Announced Trunks proudly.  
  
Chibi Gohan sweat-dropped at his appearance, and was tempted to rip off the disguise but realised it was his only option.  
  
"It'll do, but I look like an idiot!"  
  
Surprise etched upon Bulma's face when she saw the familiar form of her future son. Why was he back? Did something happen with androids? Why is he on the beach? And who is that black haired girl?  
  
She walked forward, and lifted a hand to prod the young man. GT Trunks in feeling a poking sensation in his back turned around to face his mother.  
  
"Mom!" Yelped GT Trunks' helplessly.  
  
At the sound of his cry, Pan turned around, and she quickly hid her surprise at the appearance of the turquoise haired genius.  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing here?"  
  
Bulma lifted an eyebrow at the young girl, then smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm here for a little relaxation, miss?"  
  
"Pan. Son Pan."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she swallowed nervously.  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Gohan's future daughter."  
  
"GRANDCHILDREN!"  
  
A sweat-drop appeared on Pan's face as she heard her grandmothers' cry from the distance. Then she struggled to breathe, as her grandmother ran from where she had been standing and began to squeeze the life out of her.  
  
"OH! I knew my baby, would give me such beautiful grandchildren!"  
  
"Nobody move his is hold up!" Screamed Trunks in his Super Saiyan form.  
  
An old lady looking at a statue slowly lifted her right arm, while the other hand, held a firm hold over her walking stick. The n an old man dropped to the floor clutching his chest, groaning.  
  
A sweat-drop appeared on his creased brow, and both Chibi Gohan and Goten entered the premises, hastily grabbing the dragonball from the display. The three ran out the shop quickly, with the dragonball in hand, as the alarm went off, and shot for skies towards the distance.  
  
"Oh Kami no . . ." Muttered Gohan, as he heard his mothers' ranting from the distance. He was definitely sure that was his mother. His mother was the only one that could amplify her voice like that. It was plain scary.  
  
"Was that your mother?" Muttered Videl nervously.  
  
"Yep . . ." Replied Gohan hopelessly.  
  
"We better hide then." Whispered the young woman.  
  
"Dad? Me and Gohan are gonna go to our apartment." Muttered the young female, to her father who was too busy to respond, flirting with yet another woman.  
  
"Apartment?" Questioned Gohan quietly.  
  
"Yes. It's an apartment my dad bought close to the beach. He thought it would be a good idea since he spends most of the summer here with women." She whispered, while rolling her eyes. Then grabbed Gohan's arm, and began to drag him away from the beach to the apartment.  
  
"Dragon arise!" Shouted Chibi Gohan with a trembling voice.  
  
All was quiet when the skies darkened and light began to emanate from the orange spheres before. Then dramatically the dragon emerged, it long scaled body unwinding to reveal himself.  
  
Pure joy lit up Trunks' face at the sight of the dragon, but all the while he looked at it in awe with both of his friends.  
  
"I wish for a fridge with a never ending supply of any food that we want!"  
  
"Your wish has been granted." Growled the dragon's deep voice.  
  
Almost immediately a medium-sized fridge appeared before then, with a strange almost heavenly aura around it. Goten jumped around and clapped excitedly at the sight of the fridge.  
  
"Wow wee! Cool! I can't wait to eat!" Chirped the boy happily.  
  
"Kami Goten! I wish you were more saiyan!" Muttered the young saiyan prince loudly, while rolling his eyes at his friend.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Now I must leave."  
  
The dragon left as quickly as it appeared and the once dragonballs, now rocks lifted to the skies to be thrown randomly in every direction. Trunks paled in realisation, and a shiver went up his spine when Goten's carefree smile, turned in a sadistic sort of smirk.  
  
Chibi Gohan blinked at his 'younger' brother.  
  
"Uh . . . Goten? Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am you baka!" Growled the once naïve and carefree boy with a scowl on his face, then continued with a smirk.  
  
"I've never felt better in my life."  
  
The End of Chapter 7  
  
Here's the end of another chapter of Operation Revenge! What are Vegeta and Goku planning? What will Goten do with his Saiyan side awake and ready for action? Will Chichi ever stop harping about Grandchildren? What will Gohan and Videl do in that apartment? See in the next chapter of Operation Revenge!  
  
Please Review! 


	10. Watch out for Vegeta I mean Goten!

Hi! And welcome to the next chapter of Operation Revenge, that has long been depraved of my attention.  
  
Sorry people, been extremely busy seen I've been on this course, and only now that they've actually let up. Didn't help that I had to start this chapter from scratch after loosing the whole thing, thanks to my father's need of erasing everything on the drive, while I'm away on residential course.  
  
This chapter isn't as big as usual but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I just wanted to put something up finally!  
  
Well hope it's ok. I sort of had to read my own story so I could remember what to write about because it's been so long.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews from all of you, and from now on I'll try to bring a new chapter more often, and not wait about seven months. Thank you for waiting patiently.  
  
From Chichigal  
  
Chapter 8b  
  
Watch out for Vegeta. I mean Goten!  
  
"Oh Kami!!" Screeched Chibi Gohan in horror, as he saw the young boy scowl his way.  
  
Trunks looked at his friend with worry, and then paled abruptly.  
  
"Oh No! We are so dead!" Screamed Trunks in panic, pulling insanely at his lavender hair.  
  
"Who said we! You're one who said the wish!" Growled Chibi Gohan, his eyes narrowing at the young saiyan prince.  
  
"Would you baka's just shut up! I'm trying to think here!"  
  
"Yes Vege. Goten." Replied the two-scared chibi's.  
  
Goten smirked almost happily at the sound of fear in the voices of his fellow saiyans, then grinned in a gleeful way, sending the two other boys in a shaking fit.  
  
"Hmmm. I've got an idea."  
  
"Wow! So this is the apartment!" Muttered Gohan in awe.  
  
The place was equipped with top of the range everything. Obviously from capsule corp. and everything seemed to gleam and shine unnaturally, but what caught the teen demi-saiyans eyes was the large fridge that stood out from kitchen, and drool couldn't help but escape from his mouth.  
  
"Yeah. I." Videl's sentenced stopped when she realised that the teenager wasn't by her side anymore, and instead burying himself in the glorious fridge, supplied with a vast amount of food that could possibly feed the whole of Satan City, but probably serve as a snack for the young saiyan.  
  
She let out a large sigh, and then rolled her eyes in irritation. Then threw herself onto the comfortable sofa in the adjoining sitting room. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table, switched the large television, and turned lazy blue eyes at the screen, which abruptly widened.  
  
Bulma almost grinned in a Vegeta like way at the 'painful' meeting between granddaughter and grandmother, but decided to put an end the young female saiyan torture.  
  
"Ummm. I think you better let go before you loose your new grandchild."  
  
Chichi blinked in confusion at her friend comment, then loosened her clutch at the now purple, air-depraved Son Pan. Trunks ran to Pan in horror of her ordeal and immediately asked if she was alright, an arm tossed around the young girls shoulder in a comforting way, while Chichi all the while continued cooing happily at the gasping girl.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at the slightly younger woman, then widened at the older version of her son, who was oblivious to anyone but Pan. She grinned almost immediately at the close quarters between the two as a Chichi-like craze entered her eyes.  
  
"Grandchildren!" Whispered the genius absently with a grin, while the mayhem continued around her.  
  
To be continued.. 


	11. Evil Schemes of a younger brother

_Hi it's Chichigal with the latest chapter of Operation Revenge...Yes I know I haven't exactly updated regulary like I said I would, and frankly I don't know if I can, I'm rather short in my spare time. The best I can promise is that I can update whenever I have any spare time and often as I possibly can._

_Thank you very much for the great reviews, and looking back on it I have to agree that I pretty well overused the whole time travel thing, but as it goes I'm gonna carry on._

_Now on with the story._

_Chichigal_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The two boys shrank back as an evil glare was directed towards them from the once chirpy boy with outrageous spiky hair. Chibi Gohan took a step back, and gulped fearfully.

'Is that what dad would look like if...'

"Stop snivellling brats! We got some work to do!" He growled in Vegeta like manner.

Trunks' blue eyes widened at the boy, then the sharp resort finally registered in the Sayian Prince's bewildered mind

"What do you mean?"

Goten impatiently sighed, and with a tense small right hand, he combed his hair backwards and glared heatedly.

"Well what do you think! We going to get that baka of a brother of mine!"

"What?" Muttered Chibi Gohan, his young voice cracking slightly.

This only served to make Goten more frustrated and a desire to beat something came to mind, that became obvious to both the Sayian Prince and time traveller from the past as they both cringed internally and externally.

"Do I need to repeat myself!"

"But..." Trembled Chibi Gohan. The heated glare was thrown his way. "Ok."

Chibi Gohan grimaced until, the young boy turned away and took off to the skies, a melicious grin plastered on his face. Then sighed deeply with a sense of relief.

'Better him then me...'

Both remaining boys nodded mutely to one another, and took of in the same direction of their temperarily insane friend.

* * *

GT Goten scratched his head innocently as his mother continuously hugged her newly discovered grandchild, who was vaguely resembling a plum. Probabily from lack of air, or where her head was. Smiling innocently as always he turned his attention to the huge monitor that hung securely on a tall building aside the beach. His eyes popped out at what he saw, and said the first that came to mind.

"Oh ST!"

Clang!

A newly retrieved titanium-plated frying pan was now nestled contently in the palm of Son Chichi's hand, a deep scowl she was famous for plastered on her face.

Pan was now collapsed on the floor gagging, trying anxiously feeding her thirsty lungs, one hand clutching her sore throat. GT Trunks, of course went to help.

GT Goten winced from the pain as well as the glare that was directed his way. But again his attention yet again went to the television monitor and his mouth dropped.

"Son Goten haven't I taught you better!"

Bulma blinked at the slightly amusingpan wielding woman and future son, till she caught sight of what brought abot Son Goten'suse of such creative language, then gaped like a fish as what she saw.

* * *

"I thought we were going to torment Gohan!" Sighed Chibi Gohan, not a trace of sympathy in his voice for his future counterpart,

"We are!" Growed the newly appointed leader of 'Death from Above'.

"Holding up the biggest toystore in all of Satan City doesn't sound like we're doing much in way of tormenting your brother!" Snarled the Purple haired Sayian, a 'bit' tiffed that his leadership has been taken by the black haired boy beside him.

"Think about it baka my brother is the Great Saiyaman! What better way of getting him to come under our terms!"

A blood thisty smile followed.

A nervous smile suddenly came to his face, the threat of his leadership not meaning so much as he was suddenly beginning to be glad it wasn't him that Goten was scheming against. Quickly he cast a relieved look towards Chibi Gohan, who only nodded at him in understanding.

"Umm.. excuse me little boy..."

Growling, Goten brought a ki wielding hand, and aim it perfectly at the stupid open eyed person, who suddenly felt like melting into the floor and outof exsistence.

"Be quiet human! Or you'll soon know what it like to be a polo mint!"

* * *

Giggling happily, Vegeta took another swig of Bulma Sake, before throwing himself onto the sofa next to Goku. Goku grinned stupidely before a smirk appeared and without a thought grabbed the bottle, pouring the acholicliquid into his thirsty mouth.

"That's mine!" Squealed the Saiyan Princess... I mean Prince.

"Oh yeah! Well its mine now!"

Without a moments hesitation the two adult Saiyan's began scuffling on Bulma's favourite one of a kind sofa.

"Guys... this is a bad idea..." Muttered Past Goku meekly, from the opposite side of the room.

Ignoring the warning completely, both grabbed and started the battle of feathers. A pillow fight between the Prince of Saiyans and the Super Saiyan who beat Frieza.

With all the strength within him, Vegeta swiped the pillow towards Goku's head, unfortunately he missed and the pillow harshly slammed the back of the immaculate sofa.

Then the staining of wood brought an eery silence, before the Sofa collapsed into tiny splinters.

Both eyes widened with horror pillows disregarded as they sat on what was left of the sofa.

"I told you so!"

He cringed as two evil glares were sent his way.

* * *

**End of Chap****ter 9**

* * *


	12. Did you just ask me out? For for real!

Finally decided to update another chapter of Operation Revenge. Had a terrible writers block and took a while I know but I looked back on my reviews from peolple and it rekindled my passion for writing. Hopefully that passion ill run to my other stories.

It's not much, but I hope it'll be enough for now. Thanks for waiting for so long!

I hope to re-edit the rest of my story once I've completed. I've read back, and frankly there are major mistakes in it, and I'm not really happy with it.

Please review I luv them all!  
Chichigal

-------------------

Chapter 10

-------------------

Gohan for the life of him couldn't understand what his 'Girlfriend' was gaping at till he took a good look at the large tv moniter. The image it presented brought a pasty look to his face.

His mother was going to kill him. With a loud growl he hit the button of his watch, and the change to his alter ego came instantly, and Videl proceeded to do the same, after the moment of shock was over.

Those brats! Making him waste his precious Videl time doing minial tasks such as saving worthless humans! Kami he was sounding like Vegeta... maybe that's not such a bad thing...

A slow change to his furious expression came as the realisation came to him.

He was a Saiyan, a super saiyan at that for kami sake he didn't have to take any sh!t from anyone! ...okay he wasn't stupid enough to go against his mother and Videl, they were an exception, but Kami fck the rest of the world.

That also brought question of what to do to the green teenage guardian of earth. Gohan knew for sure that all the madness of his life was caused by the baka. Kami burger's with a side order of chibi steaks definately sounded quite appetising at the moment. Anger and fury melted as a malicious smirk upturned the corners of his mouth.

"Uh Gohan..."

"Yes dear." Muttered the teenager turning his gaze to the young woman before him, no sign of nervousness and embarressment on his face, smirk still present

Videl only blinked in response and gently placed a caring hand onto his shoulder.

"You... ok?"

A full fledged sadistic grin appeared bringing both the feeling of fear and excitement to the pit of the offspring of Satan Hercule's stomach.

"Never been better..."

--------

Taopaipai gaped as his target changed instantly into the green clad stranger. He was vaguely familiar to the cyborg, and it took him a moments serious consideration to come to a conclusion. And suddenly

his eyes widened in realisation. Of course! Wasn't he the star of that movie character the Great Saiya-wotsit. So the boy was an actor! That explains his previous failure. He must of had some sort of protection against attempted assasination. After all it happens quite often in the entertainment business. But in the end nobody wins against Taopaipai.

-----------

Two streaks of green flew low at high speeds through the winding canyons, passing a startled family of flying dinosaurs. Other then the brief almost clash the valley was deserted of life.

"Videl?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Asked the demi saiyan calmly, eyes looking sideways to the flying young woman beside him.

Videl immediantly froze in midair and Gohan made the emergency stop beside her. Slowly she shifted her gaze to the young man that had long ago captured her heart.

"Did you just ask me out? For.. for real!"

He nodded calmly, his penetrating gaze doing wonderful damage to the carefully constructed walls of her heart, built from years of emotional neglect from her bungle of a father. There was a comfortable moment of silence before Videl turned shyly to the black haired teenager, a gentle smile gracing her delicate features

"Hai."

"Great then." Whispered the alien youth with a dreamy grin.

-------------------

"Where the hfil is that baka!" Growled Chibi Goten, his eyes narrowed as he looked anxiously around for the appearance of his older brother.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Murmered Chibi Gohan with a slight yawn.

Suddenly the people screamed as two figures impacted the ground, which turned to sighs of relief at the figures of the two heroes of Satan City.

"What the hfil is going on Trunks!"

"I... I... had nothing to do with it!"

"A likely story..." Gohan narrowed his eyes warning, so much much for relief as shrieks of fear ran throughout the store. Then proceeded to growl with a deadliness that made Chibi Gohan and Trunks wonder if the Dragon's wish had also affected the older child of Goku as well as the youngest.

"It's time for you to know what real pain is, brat!"

Annoyed with been ignored for such a long time, Chibi Goten growled with a haughtiness that would have made Vegeta proud. Gohan blinked at his little brother in confusing. Standing stiffly, and thrusting a small thumb, directing to himself proudly.

"The giant prune is correct baka! I'm the genius of this operation." Growled the Goku look a like, ignoring the immediate glare from the young Saiyan Prince.

"Goku!" Wailed a voice from above, before Gohan could contemplate his brothers behaviour, and the figure of the unknown voice fell in shock and horror, bringing a loud clatter from the contact of flesh and metal on the hard ceramic floor, conveniently between chibi and superhero.

"YOU!" Growled Gohan lunging for the unsuspecting assassin, hoisting him to the air by his throat.

Taopaipai let out a silent scream as the person he once thought was a simple actor, an easy target become a figure of his darkest nightmares. Dark glasses deteriorated into dark piercing eyes, which flickered to an icy blue, as the white bandanna escaped, and the dark hair that was once hidden, spiked up into gold, as the transformation of Super Saiyan took place.

--------

Videl stared on as her now real boyfriend. He stood before her with the cyborg suspended in his strong right hand, somehow she had a feeling that her life would contain many similar scenes in the furure. For some reason a daydream of him throttling a tall lavender haired youth in the air in the same exact position came to mind with the added figure of a protesting young girl that looked a lot like herself hanging onto him pleadingly.

'Daddy let him go!'

A dreamy smile came to her face, briefly before a fierce scowl replaced it with an equally fierce glare.

"Gohan! Put that that man down now!"

"But... sweety!"

Videl flushed a little at the name, but nethertheless doubled the force of her glare. The gasping robotic man was immediantly released from the tightly firm grip and found himself on the same ceramic floor with a crash. He lay dazed and unmovingly, except for the slight momentary twitch.

"I was only going to maim him a little." Pouted Gohan. Videl sweatdropped slightly, her left eyebrow arched a 'yeah right'.

"Could I help!" Grinned the Goku look-a-like enthusiastically. Chibi Trunks and Chibi Gohan shuddered briefly.

"I don't think so!" Replied the dark haired girl flatly. Chibi Goten scowled heavily.

"Woman! I... I... never mind..." The once scowling chibi melted beneath the Satan glare of doom x100. The entire Toy store shook with fear at the death glare, most even running in fear to the nearest exit, many others in need of a change of underwear. And let's just say even a vegeta-ish Goten was shaking with fear.

Gohan bravely wrapped an arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend, distrupting the Satan Glare of Doom x100, and bringing several sighs gasps of relief. She looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes, and sighed as he leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her mouth, uncaring of the flashes of the papperazzi that appeared in front of them, from nowhere eagerly taking photo's of the momentous occasion.

Chibi Gohan blushed, while Chibi Trunks smirked knowingly. Then just when everything was thought to be safe, despite been embarressing for a certain chibi, the large doors to the toy superstore swung open with a loud thud and an aura of doom glowed through, when to the horror of Son Gohan, the silouette of Son Chichi stood in the doorway. Gohan separated himself from the tempting lips of his girlfriend at the sight of the figure before him, pulling her into his deep embrace. He momenterily cursed himself for not writing a will.

"Gohan!" Screeched a shrill voice, eyes glaring at him, assuring him of his guaranteed doom.

----------------

End of Chapter 10

-----------------


End file.
